


ライゼン灰の中から。"Risen from the ashes."

by TheGarnet



Category: Guiding Light, Olivia Spencer/Natalia Rivera - Fandom, Otalia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGarnet/pseuds/TheGarnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took one decision made by Natalia Rivera during a pivotal moment to send her life in a direction she never thought possible - building a family with one Olivia Spencer. Only problem is Frank is being his usual clueless self, Rafe is being an ass, and Alan is once again after Emma. Will a dark stranger's arrival in Springfield help them or be their destruction, and how will this stranger's own decision made during a pivotal moment in their past effect everyone? Springfield will never be the same again. Slightly AU most events remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline. Family bonding, sarcasm, harsh language, violence, music, and all around stupidity abounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Every Day Occurrence

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of Guiding Light and do not receive any form of monetary gain from the use of its characters. I do not own the shows certain crossover characters belong to either. All OC's and mistakes are mine (Because I'm positive I'd drive a Beta to alcoholism.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a weary traveler as she begins what she will soon find out to be the final leg of her journey.

It was happening again. Somewhere in the deepest recesses of her subconscious she could recognize that, but it still changed nothing. Fear – cold and calloused wrapped its ugly hands slick and sticky with blood around her throat and squeezed. Images long since passed but never forgotten flashed before her eyes as the air was forced from her lungs. When the hands finally relented and her senses returned to her the situation was no better. Smell…the strongest sense she possessed was at times her greatest downfall.

Death – she could smell it everywhere as it stained the once pristine wall in front of her…she shut her eyes tightly against the horror it shown. The floor to her right was tinged with it as well; the literal pieces of her world were scattered across it…toys long since abandoned by her tormentors. Bile rose in her throat and spewed forth to the soundtrack of raucous laughter. She was choking on it unable to turn her head.

_And the screaming…Dear God the screaming._

_WHY WOULDN'T IT STOP!_

Then she remembered them on the floor far from her vision but never from her mind. The screaming began anew louder, boulder, and more filled with pain than before. She wanted to cover her ears to block out the sound but her hands were tied – bound too tightly by the handcuffs that held them pinned and captive behind her back.

Her fingers had long since gone numb.

"Please…please God just make the screaming stop so I can die in peace." She'd given up begging for the torture to stop hours ago.

Another punch is delivered to her already cracked and in some places broken ribs. "I did this" she sobbed. "It's my fault." And as the blood curdling screams rose to a deafening pitch she realized…they were her own.

* * *

 

Gasping for air around the gag she'd meticulously placed around her own mouth the woman's head shot up from her pillow as sweat dripped from her body and, tears streamed unchecked from her emerald colored eyes. She yanked the gag from her mouth and let it drop to rest around her neck as she wiped angrily at the flowing tears.

"Goddamnit!" she whispers hotly; unable to yell as she would have liked. "At least the fucking gag still works," she mused to no one in particular.

The gag always helped to muffle the screams that would come in the night…every night.

The room was dark and smelled of its last occupants. Nothing she did could rid the place of the smell. Sex, cigarette smoke, and God knows what else lived in the carpets, was smeared across the dingy water buckled walls, and hung leisurely in the dust heavy curtains.

"Another brilliant choice to lay your head girl." She chuckled humorlessly as she rolled out of bed ripping the gag – her night's savior from her neck and throwing it into the open sea bag stuffed to capacity not too far from her on the floor.

Walking across the small almost inhabitable motel room she took stock of the things her eyes could not see. Sniffing the air she noted there were no demons lurking outside her grimy little haven, and with her ears she heard no sigh of approaching footsteps.

"Don't get too comfortable," she reminded herself after being satisfied that there was no immediate danger. She sat down heavily in a beat up desk chair that had one leg missing and balanced herself perfectly without any thought to the task. She opened her laptop.

Wiping a shaking hand across her face, tasting the roof of her own mouth, then pulling a face she checked her cameras. "No one has come snooping," she noted. "Good for them," she said as she idly began to do tricks with her balisong.

Zen Rollover to Cutlery Lover into Aztekia Swirl than back again. Her favorite butterfly knife was made of one of the rarest materials known to man even the smallest amount was considered to be priceless…she played with it like it was a toy.

She was pleased to see no one had come looking for her in the night. She wasn't in the mood for a confrontation. It wouldn't be smart to fuck with her so early in the morning anyway. She was always in her worst moods at this time. The dreams – night terrors that visited her every night without fail for the passed seven years made sure of that.

It was four in the morning she knew that without checking the time. It was the time she woke up every morning no matter what shit-hole she had hauled herself up in around the world. The most sleep she ever got was two three hours tops…she couldn't afford to sleep any longer than that so there was no point in even bitching about it.

Reaching for the unopened bottle of Jack that sat next to her laptop she unscrewed the cap and eyed the three identical empty bottles lined up neatly on the floor next to her perch. "Slow night last night…" She usually drank way more. After downing half the bottle in one go without so much as a grimace she sat it back down and unpacked her kit.

It held the basic essentials. Small hand mirror, razor blades, grinder, couple of crisp dollar bills, you know the usual shit. Pulling out her stash she eyed the three manila envelops stacked on top of the desk on the other side of her laptop. Curiosity was never an issue with her at least not since…

"No…definitely not going there," she ground out through clenched teeth – voice turning to hard steel and eyes flashing with a hint of pent up fury. "Got way too much shit to do today."

Instead of harping on her fucked up past in her fucked up little insignificant life she made her lines, snorted them, and then repeated until she'd had her fill of her poisonous habit…for now. She checked her camera's again green eyes a little more glassy than before as she finished her bottle and dropped it neatly on the floor so that it was aligned perfectly with the others.

"There you go…family's all back together again." The thought stopped her cold before she could expunge it from her mind. Then with the practice only the hard and calloused could call upon she buried it deep – to be used later – to fuel the rage. "That's not how Sensei taught you to use it." Not that she ever really used anything he had taught her the way she was supposed to. Students of the temple were supposed to be more peaceful – serene even and much less prone to…violence.

They weren't random though. No her actions could never be misconstrued as that. "Not like the sick fuckers don't deserve it." She clenched her teeth, set her jaw, and stood up from her chair fists tightly clenched and back ramrod straight.

The three legged chair toppled to the floor.

* * *

 

She showered quickly as everything she owned was in the corner on the bathroom floor carefully packed away into her sea bag and back pack. The clothes and other…items she had chosen to wear stacked neatly on top.

Jumping out of the shower she went to the mirror not bothering to cover herself with a towel. Carefully avoiding her own eyes she checked her face and body for any left over bruising. Seeing that all were properly healed she allowed her gaze to linger with a touch of pride to the large dragon twisting and curling – eyes flashing – claws and teeth gnashing tattooed on her back. Reading the Hiragana and Kanji symbols that accompanied it slightly below her right shoulder she closed her eyes and centered herself.

 _Time to put on the mask,_ she thought. Her face turned emotionless, her eyes dulled, her muscles relaxed yet ready to spring, her emotions…cold.

She dressed quickly making sure everything was in its place and hidden properly. Tugging on her tight black tank top she surveyed the damage that was her left arm.

_Proof to trust no one._

She'd recently broken that rule but it was for good reason and it had been worth it. Then again if she hadn't she wouldn't be going on this fucking fools errand and could be well on her way to Rio by now. "Yeah and if you hadn't your God-daughter would be dead by now." She admonished herself as she roughly shoved her left arm into the hard confines of its customary sleeve to hide its ugly visage. No need to bring that kind of attention down on herself.

Doing up her spiked leather belt around the waist of her tight black leather pants that looked as though she'd painted them on she paid no attention to her own beauty. As far as she was concerned there wasn't anything beautiful about her. She was a monster plain and simple.

She made no attempt to fool herself into believing otherwise.

Combing her hands through her thick dark brown nearly black hair that hung well below her waist she went about the meticulous task of concealing its length with a simple black hair tie. She never cut it and never would.

_That's what got Samson into all that shit in the Bible. Well…that and pussy._

She wasn't entirely sure her own locks held any supernatural strength, but she wasn't going to tempt fate. And pussy wasn't a problem. Yeah she liked it but had never had a chance to indulge in it.

_One less thing to worry about._

Task completed – hair well hidden in a ponytail that hung a little passed her strong shoulders she grabs her leather jacket and throws it on. Double checking to make sure she has everything – mysterious packages included she leaves the room key on the toilet lid and climbs out the bathroom window.

_Never go out the front. Slip out the back. You're less likely to get killed that way. Or at the very least less likely to get the shit kicked out of you…again._

Running full tilt passed the fucking-perved-out-motel-manager's office and across the graveled parking lot her footsteps make no sound. She prides herself on always being able to conceal her passing.

_Move as a ghost in the wind…_

_…strike like a cobra._

Tugging her sea bag from her back and leaving her messenger back pack on she keeps stock of her surroundings.

Every rustle of the leaves in the night air. Every tire that passes by on the not too distant highway. Every nocturnal little creature scurrying about for food is cataloged, dissected, and weeded through for the hidden sounds of an attackers approach.

Sea bag firmly secured to the back of her Ducati Monster 796 (black like her disposition) she unfastens her helmet and looks at the picture affixed to the inside. It was the first picture she'd taken in what felt like centuries. In it was her best friend J…her only friend. They had met under some pretty fucked up circumstances months ago. After tiptoeing around each other (neither of them was really big on trust) they came to form a friendship she would cherish till her dying day…so probably until tomorrow. On his shoulders was her beautiful little God-daughter; her eyes alight with an innocence that had long since gone dead in her own. Her little hand was tugging at the length of her G-mama's ponytail. Couldn't get the kid to call her anything else. She paid no attention to herself in the photograph. She'd stop really looking at herself a long time ago. She knew exactly what it was she would see. She shoved the helmet halfway on to her head and checked her back pack.

Weapons of choice in hidden pockets in easy reach…

Check.

Envelops with the names of people she had never met written on them…

Elizabeth Spaulding.  
Reva Shayne-O'Neil.  
Olivia Spencer.

Check.

"You fucking owe me one J," she sighs. "Jesus, Phoenix just because you're crazy as shit doesn't mean you have to act like it. Quit talking to yourself." She shakes her head knowing she'd never stop. She only ever had herself to talk to.

Forcefully she shoves her helmet down and pushes her bike out of the drive without starting it.

_Never give them a point of reference to know how much of a head start you have on them; makes it harder to search a set radius._

She knew that starting her motorcycle this early in the morning would stick out in the manager's memory. He wouldn't last five seconds under their particular form of interrogation. Even though he was a perv that stared at her ass way more than was necessary she didn't want the fucker dead. Wasn't like he was a demon; guy just needed some ass.

She couldn't fault him for that.

Waiting until she was far enough down the road she jumps on her bike and revs it to life. Reveling in all of the horsepower vibrating between her legs and her ability to control it as though it were just another limb. She takes off leaving yet another shit-hole behind in the dead of night with no actual sign that she had been there.

_Never leave fingerprints._

_Clean up any stray hairs._

_Never leave behind so much as a single drop of blood…at least not your own._

Once again she travels to some new and strange place.

"Springfield here I come."

 


	2. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank tries Natalia's patience and gets an unexpected smack down.

 

Natalia Rivera was tired. So sick and fucking tired of all of this.

And if you tell anyone she just thought that she'd deny it and then pray for forgiveness for lying about it.

It wasn't enough that she had busted her butt day in and day out for her entire life to take care of herself but mostly her son.

It wasn't enough that she had on many an occasion bit her tongue and shackled her pride to work menial jobs that offered little pay and even less respect.

It wasn't even enough that she had to lose Nicky before their lives could ever really begin - losing her son to prison in the process.

Well that last part she'd come to realize was really a blessing in disguise. Not her husband dying part or the part where her son went to prison. But it was what came from it all.

But this…was asking entirely too much of her.

Olivia just had to ask for some of Buzz's chili for lunch didn't she?

Natalia smiled inwardly to herself.

Olivia.

She could now admit that when she'd first me the woman she had found her fascinating. Her sheer presence pulled her in and away from it she couldn't help but to crave more.

Which was why whenever Olivia called her and said those three little words Natalia would drop everything and come running.

_"I need you."_

It amazed her that Olivia would need anyone. And not only did she admit it…but it was SHE who Olivia had needed.

The months that followed were to be the foundation for the greatest relationship Natalia had ever known…outside of her son of course. But with the new found trust, friendship, and easy banter she and Olivia had gained in one another had come the thing Natalia was now most ashamed of.

Denial.

Denial of what she felt when those mesmerizing eyes locked onto her own. Denial of how happy being able to make Olivia laugh her deep belly laugh few were every privy to hear made her. Denial of why hugs grew more common and lasted even longer. And denial of what it was the simple touch of Olivia's hand to hers did to her skin, nerves…body.

Denial bred desperation and from that desperation came.

Frank.

Pushed by Olivia's jovial (fake as hell) encouragement and her own fear Natalia allowed herself to be swept up into a relationship of sorts with a man she saw as nothing more than a friend. How could she see him as anything more with Olivia around? Besides he was too simple, didn't listen to her very well…or at all, to eager to please, too…well…Frank.

And all the while Olivia without even realizing it was doing everything in her power to sabotage her own plan and to make a case for herself in the matter of Natalia's heart. And so the volleys began.

Frank: Wait for it…Christmas trees.

Olivia: Remember that money you blew on that crap investment? Well I got it all back. The only thing I had to do was give up my dream job and embarrass myself in front of the media in a completely demeaning press conference tinged with lies. Oh and you were never supposed to find out about my sacrifice.

Suffice it to say Frank Cooper never really stood a chance. It wasn't about the money either. Olivia just had a way about her. What Rafe would call a swagger that was all her own. A swagger that seemed to make everything in Natalia's world a whole hell of a lot better. She gave Natalia everything and expected nothing in return. Half the time not even wanting her to know that she had done anything at all. And when she wasn't making Natalia's dreams come true: farmhouse, Mel representing Rafe (Olivia still thinks she got away with that one), and last but not least Emma; she encouraged her, pushed her, stood up for her, protected her, and not so secretly loved her.

It all came to a head the night after Coops' memorial when Frank tried to kiss her while they were packing up his brother's things. She knew exactly what allowing that contact would mean. Natalia was faced with a choice.

The proverbial fork in the road. Left or right. Right or wrong. Frank or Olivia. So she chose. And those steps had led her right back to her own front door. Right back to Olivia.

Surprisingly enough that conversation went much better than Natalia could have possibly expected. Really when was the last time anything with Olivia ever went easily…don't answer that.

* * *

 

_"Hey I didn't expect you to be back so early. Olivia had greeted her while trying and miserably failing to discreetly wipe the tears from her eyes as she sat on the couch. Her knees where pressed into her chest and her legs were covered by the throw that usually lay across the back of the couch._

_In that moment she had almost lost her nerve. Almost allowed herself to be sidetracked by the pain so evident in Olivia's eyes and so prominent in her heavy voice._

_Olivia never could do chipper well…it was always her way of trying to hide something from Natalia. And like all of Olivia's other bullshit Natalia saw right through it._

_But the thing that pushed her to act this time. The thing that became more powerful than her own fear was the sight of Olivia after closer inspection._

_Clasped tightly in her hands and resting on her thighs was a picture frame Natalia knew well. One she knew held the photo of her, Olivia, and Emma happy and smiling on New Years Eve. Together…as it should be._

_Without answering Olivia or even acknowledging the fact that she had even spoken Natalia removed her coat and strode over to the couch. She sat as close to the woman who had become so much to her as her current curled up position would allow._

_For a moment she just stared at her and took a long hard look at what her actions - her cowardice had done. Here sat the most dynamic, awe inspiring, confident, beautifully infuriating woman she had even known reduced to crying alone in an empty house over a photograph._

_It was time to fix this._

_"Natalia what…" Olivia's words died on her lips as Natalia raised a silent hand to stop her._

_That was another thing. No one silenced Olivia Freakin' Spencer when she wanted to speak - had something she wanted to say. Further proof that this woman did indeed love her._

_Still silent but more emboldened Natalia gently took the picture frame from Olivia's grasp. Allowing herself a glace she noted the happiness of the moment and reverently ran her hand across the smiling faces of her family before sitting it gently on the coffee table in plain view._

_A visual aid to bolster her confidence._

_Natalia took Olivia's hands in her own and rubs her thumbs across the soft skin of her knuckles. "Okay, I'm gong to say something to you that honestly should have been said long time ago. I need your patience right now. Even though you like to pretend it doesn't exist I know it's there."_

_Olivia gave her a watery smile while somehow making her sad eyes twinkle with a bit of mirth._

_The dichotomy of emotions under which Olivia often operated were mind boggling sometimes. It was part of the enigma Natalia had once found hard to understand._

_But the picture was much clearer now._

_Puffing out a breath in a failed attempt to remove a piece of hair from her eyes Natalia took that terrifying first step._

_"For a long time now I've had these…feelings. Huge, intense feelings that at first I didn't even want to acknowledge."_

_Olivia's hands began to shake in her own._

_In that moment Natalia knew, that Olivia knew, she knew (if that even made sense.) Searching Olivia's eyes Natalia conveyed a silent message._

_Please let me do this. Let me say the words we've both been running from yet aching to hear. Let me bring to life our dreams. I'm not running - not this time. Let me tell you I love you._

_Releasing one long shaky breath Olivia finally let go of the one small sliver of control she's held on to so tightly for months and nodded her head._

_They were both more than ready for this._

_Receiving the go ahead Natalia dazzles Olivia without even trying by giving her that radiant smile she loves so much complete with DEAR GOD…dimples._

_They both were on the same page for the first time in months. The words had already been shared through their own strange version of mind speak. All that was left to do was speak them. To breathe them into life._

_"The thing about these feelings is…I don't want to hide from them anymore."_

_"No?" Olivia asks in that small, soft, demure little voice that does funny things to Natalia's tummy and (ahem) other area's._

_"No. I think I'm more in the basking stage of things," Natalia playfully remarks._

_"Basking huh?" Again with that voice. It was going to be the death of Natalia._

_"Yeah you know lying out and soaking it in - burying your toes - that sort of thing." They share a soft laugh. The air becoming a little clearer as anticipation began to set in._

_"At first I didn't know if they were bad or good. "_

_Olivia nods her head in understanding as she drops her feet to the floor while not to slyly scooting closer to Natalia._

_"Probably a little bit of both?" she asks tucking that cute yet troublesome stray hair behind Natalia's ear. She lets her hand rest on a rapidly warming cheek._

_Allowing a small sob to escape. "Oh yeah." A sniffle. " But the thing is I KNOW that there is NOTHING wrong or bad about how I feel."_

_"You sure about that cause…" Olivia stops herself from finishing the self-depreciating comment Natalia knew was to come. The disapproving frown was enough of a warning._

_"I'm so sure. Sure of this. Of us. Of the fact that I am so totally, completely, head over heels in love with you."_

_Natalia's lips had barely finished speaking those last words before Olivia's was coaxing them into participating in a different activity._

_It was the slowest, softest, sweetest, most emotion filled kiss either woman had ever experienced. After the two broke apart gasping for air out of sheer amazement they locked eyes and smiled._

_Not to be out done Olivia spoke. A little surprised at herself at how little of that she had been doing throughout the conversation. Maybe all of those people over the years who had told her it was sometimes best to just shut her damn mouth and listen were on to something. Go figure._

_And if you told anyone she had admitted that she'd deny it…then punch you dead in the face…HARD!_

_"Yeah well…I love you too."_

_Smiles grew wider and the kissing began anew…with gusto._

_That was the easy part. And surprisingly enough so was the little spa trip they had taken together. They had relaxed, talked, and yes basked in the simple pleasure of being in each other's presence._

* * *

 

The hard part came later with Rafe getting out of prison (thanks to Mel and Olivia) and finding out about them exactly one hour before Natalia had planned to tell him herself. In hindsight it probably wasn't very smart to be making out like a couple of horny teenagers in plane view outside of The Farmhouse when they damn well weren't. Well…they weren't teenagers anyway.

He had ranted and raged. Made a rather inappropriate remark about an "itch that needed to be scratched" then stormed off to pout to an already wounded puppy.

Which brought Natalia full circle and right back to Frank.

"I mean seriously Natalia what are you thinking? Obviously you're not right? This is Olivia we're talking about. Do you honestly think she's capable of loving anyone but herself…especially someone like you?"

Well that got her attention.

"Yes Frank I do. She is more than capable of loving. She loves her daughters fiercely. And even though he doesn't deserve it with the way he has thanked her for everything she's done for him she loves Rafe the same way. And YES Frank she loves me…more than anyone ever has."

That brought Frank up short for a moment. His fragile pride had taken another shot to the gut.

"What about me Natalia?"

 _Oh boy,_ she thought. _And here come the creepy puppy dog eyes._

"I loved you. I still do - we could be happy together I know it."

_Yep there they were. Ugh…I'm so over this._

"Look Frank I know you think you love me but you can't. You don't even know me…not really. And what little you do know you learned from Olivia." She thought about something. "And what was that supposed to mean - Olivia not being able to love someone like me?"

She was well aware of her own inadequacy issues…she didn't need him to point them out.

"You're good and kind; she isn't even close. It's like you said. Why would she help me - tell me all those things about you if she really cared for you as much as she says she does huh?" He looked like he'd just given the greatest closing argument in history.

Natalia wasn't at all moved.

_Is that really the argument you're going to go with Frank? Way to shoot yourself in the foot. Clearly you were on the debate team in high school._

She laughed a little inwardly then chided herself for such and uncharitable thought.

"And what about Rafe? He's hurting with all this. Don't you want him at home with you where he belongs?"

Patience officially lost.

"Don't you dare try to use my son to guilt me into getting your way Frank! Of course I want my son home with ME where he belongs. But, I'm hurting too Frank. I hurt every time my baby boy opens his mouth and spews such HATRED at the person I love. I hurt every time he goes out of his way to disrespect me AND my relationship. No one is keeping him from coming home. No one is stopping him from being apart of his own family but himself. It is none of your business. And yes I am grateful to you for allowing my son to live with you. But don't think that I don't know you have ulterior motives. Every time you dangle him in front of me like a carrot or parade your relationship with him in front of Olivia just to hurt her I see it for exactly what it is. His situation is temporary Frank. When he gets his act together he WILL be coming home and we will begin to mend the damage that has been done to our relationship. But make no mistake Frank…you will NOT be following after him. It's like I said right? His currently living situation is temporary…yours is not."

To most people such an impassioned, fiery, and somewhat hurtful speech coming from one Natalia Rivera would be a shocking surprise.

But right here and now so fed up with spinning her wheels, and sick and tired of having basically the same conversation with this man for weeks now it was exactly what needed to be said.

Frank was left speechless and completely dumbfounded.

It was that moment Buzz returned from the kitchen - lunch order in hand for Natalia.

For once someone in Springfield had perfect timing.

Natalia paid and thanked Buzz avoiding his questioning glances and ignoring juniors shocked ones. She grabbed her order and walked very calmly out of Company.

She had a lunch date with Olivia in her office. She didn't want to be late.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again all mistakes are my own. Also this fic has been pre-written and is currently as it stands 998 pages long and counting as I am still writing it. I hope you guys are in for a ride. Updates will be once a week until caught up. Although I doubt that will happen...then again you never know. As an introduction to this story I will be posting the first three chapters then begin the regular posting schedule. ENJOY!!


	3. No Means NO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia reflects on how she can manage to screw up with Natalia and Rafe shows his ass and someone else just might pay the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.

Olivia settled down into her large leather office chair stomach and heart full after Natalia left her office. They had enjoyed a leisurely lunch together during which they talked about nothing at all and kissed in-between bites.

During their conversation Olivia surprised both herself and Natalia by merely laughing about Natalia's earlier interaction with Frank.

_"Did you at least give the guy his balls back?" she asked wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes._

_Natalia playfully smacked her on the arm. "Olivia stop it."_

_She grabbed hold of Natalia's hand and pulled her forward - leaning back on the couch in her office with Natalia's length resting on top of her. Olivia wrapped her arms around her and hugged Natalia close. Her love nuzzled into her neck and found herself more comfortable than she could ever remember being._

_"I'm sorry baby. I'll behave."_

After that there was nothing but silence between them and they loved every moment of it.

This of course was all new to Olivia. She had never been comfortable with just being. She used to consider the words 'quiet' and 'still' to be synonyms with the words 'boring' and 'as hell.'

But she was learning at a fast rate that the gentle calm she had become accustom to in Natalia's presence was nothing short of exhilarating. With Natalia everything was just…easier. Unless of course it came to getting her to accept her generosity. But, she'd fix that with time.

Time.

There wasn't a lot of that stored up for her. What with the borrowed heart and all. But Olivia would make the most of every second she had with her second chance at life. A life that to her ever lasting surprise consisted of a farmhouse, intimate family dinners, nights in watching movies with her girls, simple acts like drying the dishes, and one dimpled -brown -eyed -woman she could never get enough of.

Olivia had finally found her place in life. And it was the last place she could have possibly expected.

But of course there was one black cloud looming over the picnic. And its name was Rafe. Natalia's son had quickly morphed from being a catalyst of sorts to their relationship to its greatest hurtle. How she managed to stop herself from strangling the life out of that boy every time she saw him she had no idea.

Not really though. Deep down she knew. She knew that the only reason she hadn't ended that loud mouthed pain in the ass' existence was because it was given to him by Natalia.

But how could she live with the fact that the once only shinning spot of joy in Natalia's life had become her greatest pain? After every interaction with her son Natalia seemed more and more bogged down with the intensity of her own child's hatred. And even still she managed to put on a brave face and hold on to faith. Faith that he would come around. Faith that God had some huge plan for them all.

Olivia didn't know how she managed it. If Emma were to ever turn on her the way Rafe had Natalia she knew she wouldn't be able to bear it.

Her phone interrupted her thoughts.

"Olivia Spencer," she answered - voice cool and professional not giving away the fact that she had been thinking some very heavy thoughts.

"Hi Ms. Spencer its Jane. I picked up Emma and she was…" Jane was cut off by a distraction in the background.

Olivia was amused to overhear her excitable child rushing Jane to ask Olivia about coming to the park.

"Yes Emma I'm asking her now give me a second okay?" Jane responded sweetly. Even though the girl could be a bit thick at times she was really good with Emma. Olivia knew well how difficult it could be to handle her daughter when she got overly excited. Which was often.

"I'm sorry Ms. Spencer. Emma was wondering if you would be able to meet us at the park? She has a lot of energy to burn off since there was only a half day at school today."

"It's okay Jane I know how my daughter can get sometimes. But luckily for her I have a light schedule today and can definitely make the park."

Olivia could only assume that Jane had given Emma some kind of signal in the affirmative because the very loud scream of "YAY!" could be heard through the other line.

Jane laughed and came back to the phone. "She can't wait."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Bye Jane…oh and tell my daughter to dial it down a little."

Jane snorted. "I'll try."

Click.

Smiling to herself Olivia stood and stretched her arms above her head satisfied with the quiet pops and snaps of her joints. She had a date with her daughter at the park. It would be even better if she could get the girls Mama to join her.

She loved hearing her little Jellybean call Natalia that. Natalia loved it even more.

Olivia grabs her things and locks up her office then makes the short trip to Natalia's office. Her door was open as it usually was unless she was on an important call or in a meeting. It was a subtle nod to the woman's own openness. One of the things Olivia loved most about her.

Natalia was sitting at her desk head down concentrating on the reports in front of her. Her hair was down - loose curls cascading around her shoulders. Her purple silk short-sleeved blouse's top two buttons were undone revealing a tantalizing amount of cleavage that Olivia hungrily absorbed.

It had been a mutual agreement between the two of them that they wouldn't pressure themselves with exactly when their relationship would become more physical. They were sharing a bed which both considered to be pleasurably torturous. But so far they had been doing okay - they were comfortable with the natural progression of their intimacy.

But seeing Natalia like this. In her element and so effortlessly beautiful? All she could think about was locking the door and showing Natalia exactly what being with Olivia Spencer was all about.

It was in this state eyes glazed over yet alight with possibilities and a devilish smirk on her face that Natalia noticed her in the door way.

"Hey Princess," Natalia greeted her warmly.

Olivia snapped out of her fantasy at the sound. She didn't even try to fight the blush that was quickly hijacking her face. Natalia had been calling her that ever since their spa get away. Olivia couldn't be more thrilled.

Natalia not only called her Princess…but she treated her like one as well.

Natalia noted the smirk that had yet to fall from her lips and giggled.

"Do I even want to know where you were just now?"

"Uh…no probably not." She cleared her throat. "At least not right now."

Natalia nodded in mock sincerity. "Hmm. Rain check then?"

"Absolutely."

For a moment they just stared at each other both completely enthralled by the other and both thinking…

_I can't believe this amazing woman is in love with me._

Olivia was the first to break the silence after remembering the reason for her stopping by Natalia's office.

"So The Bean is at the park right now with Jane; she asked if I would join her. I was wondering if I could persuade her Ma to tag along."

Natalia beamed at the thought of her little girl and the chance to spend any amount of time with her. Her smile quickly turned into a frown.

"You know I would love to go to the park with my girls but, I have a lot of work to do here."

Olivia was hearing none of that.

Quickly shutting the door and striding over to stand behind Natalia she brings her arms around her to rest on her shoulders and pulls her close.

"Please?" she playfully begs.

"Olivia," Natalia whines. She knew that she didn't stand a chance under this type of coercion. She never did with Emma and the little girl had learned from the master.

"Please. Pretty please. Please."

"Okay. Okay," Natalia relented while barely containing her laughter from Olivia's antics.

"Yes!" Olivia shouted triumphantly pumping her fists in the air. She gave Natalia a quick kiss and began to dance around to the other side of the desk.

"You're such a kid sometimes," Natalia told her shaking her head and smiling.

"Don't hate on The Happy Dance. Besides it's no worse than The Cheetos Dance."

"The Cheetos Dance is an institution," Natalia seriously replies.

Olivia laughed. "Sure honey whatever you say." Olivia made quick work of gathering Natalia's things and ushering her from The Beacon. "If you play you're cards right I might just push you on the swings."

"YAY!"

* * *

 

"MOMMY! MA!" Emma squealed as she sprinted away from Jane and towards her mothers.

She was caught by four strong arms that brought her close and held her safe…the way every child should be.

Emma was a child truly blessed.

"Hey baby."

"You having fun Jellybean?"

"Yeah, But it'll be way more fun now that you're here."

Jane approached the trio and watched transfixed as Olivia kissed her daughter's temple and Natalia playfully tugged at her ponytail before both stood to greet her. She had worked for Ms. Spencer for years - had been subject to her mercurial moods and had watched her implode on more than one occasion as life had taken its kicks at her. Some deserved some…not so much. She was happy that the woman had finally found what she was looking for.

Olivia and Natalia exchanged pleasantries with the sitter for a bit before relieving her from her post to spend time alone with their daughter.

The family played together. They chased each other around the jungle gym (the mommies had abandoned their heels in exchange for bare feet.) The two women kept a watchful eye over Emma as she proudly showcased her skills on the monkey bars. Later Emma laughed gleefully at the sight of her Mommy pushing her Ma on the swings. The joyous shouts of "HIGHER!" were like music to her ears.

After sometime Olivia and Natalia took their leave of playing not being able to keep up anymore with their daughter's childhood exuberance and chose a bench from which they could keep a close eye on her.

"Phew." Natalia huffed as she put her heels back on. Olivia followed suit.

"You could say that again."

"Phew." Natalia looked over at her and smiled batting her eyelashes.

"Smartass."

Natalia just laughed and leaned back to enjoy the simplicity of such a joyous moment in her life.

"I love this. Being here with you and Emma." She didn't allow herself to be brought down by the fact that Rafe had missed out on another opportunity to be with their family…again.

Olivia sensed this and let it be for now.

"Yeah. Today was a good day." Olivia slid slyly closer to Natalia and cuddled close resting her head on her love's shoulder.

"You just jinxed it."

"No I didn't."

"We'll see."

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to them their entire interaction from their arrival at the park had been watched with disdain.

Rafe stood yards away watching as Olivia pulled Natalia further and further away from him. He didn't allow himself to find peace in the fact that the Munchkin was happy. She would steal his anger away from him. He didn't want that.

He scowled every time Olivia pushed Natalia higher on the swing when she asked.

He nearly gagged when Natalia initiated a kiss with Olivia in public no less.

He rolled his eyes as he witnessed Olivia slide across the bench toward his mother.

_The bitch had game._

He had to give her that.

It was when he saw his mother wrap her arms around Olivia that he couldn't take anymore. He didn't want to see the contentment on her face. Didn't want to associate their closeness with anything to do with love.

Olivia was a monster and his mother was going to be destroyed by her. And what was worse was she knew it. She knew who that bitch was and still she involved herself with Olivia.

It was sickening.

Paying no mind to Emma playing not too far away he stalked up to the two women on a mission.

"Well don't you two look comfy?" His voice was filled with contempt.

"Rafe!" Natalia would always be glad to see her son even if she knew she'd just end up feeling like shit later.

"Hello Rafe." Olivia's greeting was more subdued. She wanted to be able to be happy to see him - she really did. But there was the small matter of him being a dick that stole any chance of that happening from her.

The two broke apart and stood to give him their attention.

High Alert.

"Please don't move on my account. Really you looked happy right where you were."

"Rafe please not now," Natalia pleaded with him voice already defeated. This interaction would be no different than the others they had since he found out. She could tell by his stance and in the way his eyes shifted angrily from herself to Olivia.

He wanted a confrontation. Otherwise he could have simply left instead of coming up to them.

"You were right I jinxed it," Olivia said under her breath to Natalia while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look Rafe now isn't the best time for…"

"For what Olivia?" Rafe rounded on her disgust and hate in his voice for even having to speak to her. "It's the perfect time for you two to grope each other in the park in the middle of the fucking day where anyone could see you. But not for me to call you on it?"

"Raphael! Stop it now. I am not ashamed of what we have and have no need to hide it." Natalia really wasn't in the mood for this so soon after her argument with Frank.

"Right so that's why everyone knows about you two then? Oh yeah they don't. Then again if I was you I wouldn't want everyone to know I was banging the town whore either."

SLAP!

"You will never…ever speak to me that way again. You will NEVER speak about Olivia like that again. Do you understand me?"

Both Olivia and Rafe stood stock still not being able to believe that Natalia had slapped him. Both were a little afraid of the steely tone of her voice.

"I said do you understand me?" Natalia's eyes flashed with fury.

"But Ma…"

"No Rafe."

"IT'S OLIVIA!" He screamed; sounding like the petulant child throwing a temper tantrum that he was. "She's a bitch whose hurt us. She took Gus! I FUCKING HATE HER!"

"Rafe?"

Olivia, Natalia, and Rafe stood stock still and mortified.

That small, unsure, shaky little voice that came from just behind Rafe belonged to Emma.

She had heard everything.

When she first saw her big cousin/brother approach their moms she was so excited. She ran to greet him but was stopped dead in her tracks by all the mean and hurtful things he was saying.

She knew now why he didn't come around to play with her anymore.

The best thing that had ever happened to her…was something Rafe wanted desperately to fall apart.

Suddenly she wasn't so happy to see him.

"Why?" Tears were streaking down her face. Her little world where Rafe could do no wrong had been shattered into a million tiny pieces.

Rafe turned and reached towards her.

"Munchkin I…"

"No." She stepped back from him.

"Emma…" he tried again.

"NO!" she screamed as she turned and ran.

The three adults took chase after the girl as she darted through the park.

"EMMA! EMMA STOP!" Olivia called out over and over again but her little girl was too hurt to listen.

The three of them watched horrified as Emma jumped from the curb, into the street, and into the path of an oncoming car.

"NO!"

Tires screeched against the pavement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys will have to remind me just in case but I plan to post a new chapter every Monday! Also the chapters do begin to get pretty meaty from here.


	4. Angels Don't Have Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma meets her guardian angel.

 

 

 

Today was going to suck ass.

She knew this because it always did.

Phoenix stood stoic at the grimy window in her motel room at the Springfield Motor Inn and stared off into nothing. She took the last puff of her smoke, pulled out her lighter, and burned up the rest. She watched the embers die off in the ashes in the ashtray. Last night had gone as expected.

* * *

 

_She'd arrived in Springfield at midnight as scheduled. She found the 24 hour storage facility she'd looked up online and stored her motorcycle. They charged by the month and she paid it knowing she would only need it for two weeks. Phoenix never flinched at the loss._

_It was just money. And she didn't care._

_After storing and covering the Ducati she set up her cameras within the unit. One in the left corner facing outside in and one in the far corner facing inside out. She went about the task of checking the audio visual signal._

_She drilled two small holes into the concrete just under the door and screwed in the latch to her own lock. The one provided by the storage company would be for aesthetics only. Phoenix screwed the catch to the bottom of the door and closed it while still standing inside. She tested the mechanism._

_"Aoi - Akai - Midoriiro."_   
_(Blue - Red- Green.)_

_The lock de-activated._

_"Shitsurishimasu."_   
_(Good-bye.)_

_The lock activated._

_Satisfied she walked out. Activated the lock, and then put on the lock given to her by the facility. She pocketed the key, put on her back pack and sea bag then left._

_She walked through the town uninterested in what little sights it had to offer. She walked straight to the motel and spoke to the manager._

_"I need a room - second floor - a lot of privacy." She didn't bother with pleasantries._

_The manager eyed her; a little suspicious of her demeanor. She was surprised he didn't look at her the way most people did…_

_With lust in his eyes._

_He suggested a room based on what she'd asked listing the pros and cons. She agreed to it._

_"The cost is…"_

_Phoenix dropped two-thousand dollars on the counter._

_"That'll do," he said amazed._

_"There's more where that came from. Provided of course that I am never disturbed and the room next to mine remains unoccupied."_

_"Of course."_

_She nodded then gave the manager a lecherous grin._

_"One more thing." Her voice was low and as seductive as a lover's caress. "Anyone comes asking - I was never here. You never saw me. Otherwise…" She reached forward and delicately fingered his collar than grabbed a fist full of the material before forcefully yanking the man towards her. His feet left the ground as he hung halfway over the counter. "You'll wish it were true." Her face was a hard mask of intimidation. Her voice so deep the man would later swear that she was possessed._

_He nodded his head in a series of quick jerks. "Sure…sure no problem. Hell I've already forgotten you," He assured her._

_She narrowed her eyes at him then stared. It felt like an eternity to the poor man who had broken out in a cold sweat._

_"Good man." To him it sounded like she was merely stating a fact. She released the man and snatched up the room key. "For your trouble," She said dropping another two grand on the counter._

_She walked out without offering him a second glance._

_The manager was more than happy to see her go. He would have no problem doing just as she asked. After being trapped in the grip of her cold stare he knew what it was like to visit the bowels of hell._

_He wasn't interested in a return trip._

_Phoenix walked to her room pleased with the fact that it was at the end of the hall._

_**It left them only one angle to attack from.** _

_She went inside, closed the door, and went about the task of securing the room._

_Breaking out her tool kit she removed the doorknob and dead bolt replacing them with her own. She took the removed locks and dropped them into the creaky old drawer in the night stand next to the bed._

_The room key soon followed._

_She cleaned the room from top to bottom. It wasn't so bad compared to other places she had stayed but it still smelled too stale for her taste._

_The bed was changed and everything was exchanged for linens of her own._

_Cameras were set up all around the room in the same fashion the ones in the storage unit were. Afterwards Phoenix stepped outside and after being satisfied she wasn't being watched by any prying eyes set up cameras along the railing over looking the parking lot, manager's office, street, and short hallway that led to her room. She went inside and put a camera on the wall outside the bathroom window._

_She set up her laptop on the small desk the room provided and checked the signals for her cameras. Seeing that everything was in working order she went to change._

_Stripped down to nothing but her black sports bra and black work out shorts that were no longer than the boy shorts she wore underneath she went through a quick workout._

_100 sit-ups._

_100 push-ups on her knuckles.  
_

_100 curl-ups on the bar she'd put up over the doorway of the bathroom._

_Afterwards she put her body through a series of stretches that would seriously injure most._

_She checked the cameras._

_Then she lit a few incense and sat in silence to meditate and calm her mind._

_Checked the cameras._

_Phoenix then had a smoke as she dressed for the day. It was four a.m._

_No point in going to bed now._

_She wouldn't fall asleep anyway. Instead she packed up her lap top - shoving it into her backpack, grabbed her sea bag, and left the room._

_She left not a single item she owned and could stand losing behind._

_Crossing the street she walked into the small wooded area beyond. Phoenix strapped on her tekagi-shuko (hand claws) then scaled the tallest strongest looking tree she could find. Stopping at a high branch she strapped her sea bag to it and made sure the built in alarm was on._

_She took off her shuko and jumped down to the ground below._

_Her feet made no sound. Even amongst the bracken and dry leaves._

_She staked out a few places of interest that J had mentioned._

_The Beacon. Company. Cedars Hospital. Towers. The Light House._

_The Light House looked like it would make a great regrouping point should she have to make a quick escape. So she set up cameras there as well. She would monitor them to see how much traffic the place got to be sure._

* * *

 

It was now eight a.m. and she was starving. Figuring there was no point in trying to find anywhere else to eat than Company she left the motel. J was always rambling on about how much he missed and or wanted a Buzz Burger. _Whatever the fuck that was._ He had assured her that it was the best place in town to grab a quick bite without garnering too much suspicion.

She doubted it.

Springfield was a small town. A town (she knew from the totally whacked out and fucked up stories J had told her) where everyone knew everyone else and were always in each others business. So it wasn't that much different than any other small craphole she had been to.

It was why she hated them.

No one knew how to keep their head down - shut the fuck up - and just mind their own damn business.

She'd stick out like a sore thumb.

She walked inside the restaurant not really caring about the décor or the people in it.

All that mattered was that she didn't smell any demons.

The food other people where eating looked halfway decent.

And that there was an empty booth in the back corner to her right that offered her the security of a wall to her back and a clear view of the restaurant.

She sat down and checked out the menu. Her mouth started watering. Not eating for so long was dangerous for her to do. Especially since she'd been expending so much energy lately. It didn't help that she'd been hanging tough with her good buddies Jack and Coke.

_That was actually kind of funny._

She snorted then actively ignored the stares from the early morning patrons. A doughy looking guy with weird hair and an even weirder grin came over to stand near her table. She gave him a cursory glance.

_Definitely NOT a threat._

But he could do with an undershirt. The man's nips could do serious damage to someone's retinas.

She noted that he didn't wear an apron or a Company logo shirt like the rest of the wait staff. He didn't have a pad or pen in his hand either. Which made him of no interest to her.

Sadly though she couldn't say the same for him. She felt a little skeevy just from the way he was hungrily eyeing what part of her body he could see after he managed to drag his eyes away from her breasts.

"Hi welcome to Company," he paused and smiled a little too eagerly at her. She returned her eyes to the menu.

_Waffles sounded good._

She put down her menu and began to read her copy of _The Wall Street Journal_ she'd brought with her.

"You know it's interesting; I've never seen you around here before." He commented not taking the none too subtle hint to leave her the fuck alone.

"Iieh amari omoshiro kunaides."  
(No it's not very interesting.)

She smirked inwardly knowing his face would be even funnier looking with confusion. She never took her eyes off her paper.

"Uh right…well I'm Frank."

_Ugh. I'm over this town already._

"So des ka."  
(Is that so?)

He may not have understood what she was saying but there was no mistaking the sarcastic tone of her voice.

"Right…well let me get someone to take your order"

"Ripana."  
(Magnificent.)

Her voice sounded extremely bored.

He walked away and began to talk to a little cutie behind the counter. From the corner of her eye she noted that the girl was frowning at what Frank was saying. She returned her eyes back to the paper.

Two communications companies she'd been watching for some time now had announced their merger yesterday. Stock had skyrocketed and were now holding steady.

She'd just made 15 million dollars over night.

_Whoop-de-fuckin-doo….wait a second…cutie? Goddamnit!_

The girl walked over to her.

"Um…hi I'm Daisy. My Uncle Frank said that you didn't speak English very well. Uh…I'm sorry…did you need more time?"

She was nice enough and anxious in an adorable sort of way. Hopefully for her the genes didn't run to strong in that family.

Daisy watched nervously as the woman did what she could only describe as inspect her. Daisy bristled and returned the favor.

She had to admit the woman was gorgeous. Long dark brown hair - done up in a ponytail that flowed over her shoulders when she moved her head. Bright green eyes that were alive with an intelligence that would make most people squirm. A small mouth with full lips. No sign of wrinkles which was amazing to Daisy seeing as how it seemed the only facial expression the woman knew was a scowl. She looked like she smelled something not all that pleasant. Her smooth tan skin had no blemish in sight. And all that tight leather she was wearing left no mystery to the shape of her body.

Phoenix was amused by the girl's tenacity and by her inability to keep it up as she looked her over. Then like a switch had been flipped the girl named Daisy snapped back to attention and looked her straight in the eyes without wavering.

Phoenix was impressed. Very few people could pull that off.

"No. I know what I want to order," she answered Daisy's previous question.

"Um…o-kay. Why did you tell my uncle you didn't speak English?" Daisy was surprised by the woman's thick British accent.

"I didn't he just assumed that I couldn't speak English. Obviously I'm quite fluent," Phoenix said flippantly. "The man isn't very observant."

"Really? Because he's a detective on the SFPD," Daisy replied defensively.

Phoenix's scowl grew more pronounced as she inwardly chuckled.

"Well he certainly couldn't _detect_ the fact that I was reading an American Newspaper," Phoenix replied waving said paper minimally. "Or perhaps he just thought I was merely looking at all of the pretty pictures."

"What can I get for you?" Daisy asked sweetly - trying to mask her annoyance and ready to change the subject. She needed the tips bad.

Phoenix simply studied her for a moment longer seeing right through her act. When Daisy seemed to become more and more annoyed by her silence Phoenix became inwardly more amused. Finally she answered.

"I'll have two orders of your scrambled eggs. Two of the large stack of waffles…blueberry. Six slices of bacon. Three of those Italian sausage patties. A large bowl of your mixed fruit. A large glass of water - no ice. A large glass of orange juice - no ice and keep the refills coming. Oh and add some cheddar cheese to those eggs."

Daisy stood their amazed.

"That's all. I'm trying to keep it a bit light this morning," Phoenix added as she removed her back pack and sat it on the set beside her. She never really had that much of an appetite in the morning. The amount of cocaine she snorted at night probably had something to do with that.

"You're not actually going to eat all that are you?" Daisy asked her eyes wide.

Phoenix simply stared at her scowl deepening even further.

"I ordered it didn't I?" she asked condescendingly.

Daisy turned and stalked away.

With her sensitive hearing Phoenix heard her mutter "Bitch" as she entered the kitchen.

"I would have respected her more if she had said it to my face," she commented to no one.

Quicker than she would have expected Daisy brought out her food and refilled her glasses then walked away without uttering a word.

Phoenix allowed herself to watch as Daisy chatted up other customers. Taking orders, and cleaning up spills Daisy worked efficiently and with a smile. Not common for a teenaged girl who worked at her family's restaurant.

Phoenix sniffed her food and after being satisfied the girl hadn't spit in it or done anything else to it she tucked in; scarfing it down in record time. Daisy came by for another refill eyes wide at the sight. She still said nothing and walked away.

Minutes later she came back with the bill and left again.

Without even looking at the bill Phoenix pulled out two bills and shoved them into the check folio. As she walked out she past Daisy.

"Keep the change," she practically growled.

Daisy shook her head and went to bus the table. She looked in the folio not expecting much of a tip and saw two crisp hundred dollar bills inside.

The bill had only been thirty dollars.

* * *

 

Her next stop was a place called Cross Creek. She had checked it out last night and left quickly not liking the feel of the place. Her senses were on high alert when she was there. Something about the feeling was familiar but she couldn't place it.

Now she was back and still feeling apprehensive about it.

No one was home which would make the first part easier. She picked the lock and shook her head at the lack of a home security system. It wouldn't have kept her out…but still. She set up her laptop on the kitchen counter over looking the living room.

"Let's see what you've been up to Winslow."

She started her Net Program and pinpointed the location of the fourteen cameras that were set up around the house and property.

"I knew it. J is going to be so fucking pissed."

Phoenix disabled all the cameras, removed them, and then threw the now useless technology in an empty box she had found near the stables. All she had left to do was wait.

She put her laptop away and sat on the couch snacking on a few granola bars as she waited. Forty-five minutes later she heard a key in the lock. From the footsteps she heard she knew there was only one person and the footfalls gave way to the fact the person was carrying something a little heavy.

He nose told her two people had entered the house.

Mrs. O'Neil and the baby.

Reva wasn't expecting company. So when she walked in carrying Colin in his car seat and saw a leather clad stranger sitting comfortably on her sofa she was surprised to say the least. She didn't allow that surprise to show. Instead she walked in, sat Colin's seat on the floor and looked at the stranger.

Phoenix was becoming more and more impressed with this town's occupants…well at least its female populace. Mrs. O'Neil was obviously a tough old broad.

_The women must run this town._

"Hello Mrs. O'Neil."

"Well…" Reva waited hands on her hips. "Who the hell are you?"

"A friend."

"Of whose?"

Phoenix smirked a little and arched her eyebrow at Reva's bluntness.

The move reminded Reva of Olivia - green eyes and all. She resisted the urge to bound over and smack that damn smirk off the woman's face. But she wasn't Olivia (after all she was British) and she didn't know how dangerous she was yet.

"Smart woman," Phoenix stated. She saw how Reva was eying her wondering how dangerous she was. "Extremely," she stated answering the unasked question. "But luckily for you the answer to your previous question is that I am a friend of a mutual friend. Although he's not so much a friend of yours as he is something else."

"Meaning?"

"Why don't you have a seat?" Phoenix offered gesturing towards the couch across from her.

"Why sure thanks for offering," Reva turned on the sarcasm.

_The hell does this woman think she is? Offering me a seat in my own damn house._

Phoenix merely arched her eyebrow higher.

"Fine." Reva sat.

Phoenix removed the first envelope from her backpack and threw it onto the coffee table between them. It landed with a loud slap. She then picked up the box she'd put the cameras in and dumped its contents on the table next to the envelope.

"What's all this crap?" Reva picked through some of the wiring while eying the envelope.

"These are cameras that were transmitting an A/V signal to what is at this point an undisclosed location. They were set up by Edmond Winslow…he's been watching you."

Reva's face contorted with rage. "Are you fucking kidding me? I'm going to kill that smug bastard."

"No need…that's my job," Phoenix stated coolly.

"Why? What's in it for you?" Reva asked intrigued by the woman's confident and cool demeanor.

"Open the envelope."

Reva wearily did as instructed after noting that her name was written on front of it. They hand writing looked vaguely familiar.

"Read the letter first. I don't know what it says. He wouldn't tell me. And frankly I don't really care."

Reva frowned at the woman then pulled out the pages of the letter. The first sentence was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"Jonathan." She whispered shakily. She eagerly read the letter. Jonathan wrote about how he and Sarah were safe at the moment. Safer than they had ever been and how they had Phoenix to thank for that. He went on to assure her that they would be home soon after his best friend had finished her work. It would take her two weeks then finally they would be free from running. He went on to tell her a little more about Phoenix - how they met - and a vague description of her character. He told Reva how Phoenix was hard and could be difficult but that she could trust her.

Reva eyed Phoenix again seeing her in a new light then dug into the rest of the envelope revealing pictures of her son and grand-daughter. There were also drawings Sarah had made for her and a small cell phone. Reva clutched the pictures to her chest.

"So you're the one he left her with when he came back here before?"

"Yes."

"He must trust you a whole hell of a lot."

"I suppose." She cleared her throat. "The cell phone can only receive calls and only from one number. Your designated time is between two and five on Mondays and Wednesdays. If he can he'll call you within that time frame. No one is to know you have that phone and should any voice be heard through the line other than your own it will self-destruct."

Reva looked startled.

"It won't explode…just stop working."

"That sounds better."

"I'll be in town for two weeks making it safe for them to come back. Do not try to find or contact me. If you need to speak to me for any reason or I you I'll come find you."

Phoenix got up and walked past Reva but stopped to look down at a sleeping Colin.

"Cute kid."

"Thank you. For everything."

Phoenix didn't respond.

"J said that your husband is ex FBI and CIA. You can tell him about this but no one else. Ever! You see me around town you don't know me. Your husband will know how to dispose of the cameras."

Phoenix made her way towards the door.

"Wait!" Reva stood and walked to her. "What about Alan?"

"Alan?"

"Alan Spaulding?" Reva hedged.

Phoenix smirked and tilted her head.

"Ah yes, Mr. Spaulding…what about him?" she asked conspiratorially and put on her black aviator sun glasses.

With that she left; leaving Reva smiling devilishly in her wake.

* * *

 

The next stop was a large house in need of some serious work. She guessed the owners knew that with all the construction equipment around. The construction crew was gone.

She waltzed right on into the house and quietly followed the sounds coming from the kitchen. Its occupants didn't even notice her as she leaned against the door frame.

"I'm just happy the hot water works now," they young woman Phoenix figured was Elizabeth Spaulding said as she bit into an apple. She settled herself on to the man's lap.

"Yeah. Can you imagine all the hot and steamy showers we can have together now?" A man Phoenix figured was Bill Lewis. J had mentioned him.

"Oh yeah." Phoenix rolled her eye as they began to kiss.

She cleared her throat.

"HOLY SHIT!" Bill exclaimed as Lizzie jumped from his lap.

Phoenix paid no attention to their histrionics. "Elizabeth Spaulding?"

"Um…it's Lewis now. Who are you?"

"This guy your husband?"

"Yeah. That's me Bill Lewis."

Phoenix nodded. "I need to speak to you."

Phoenix gave Lizzie her envelope in the same fashion she had Reva. Lizzie cried and squealed with delight. Then she bum rushed Phoenix with an unexpected hug. She stood rigid and uncomfortable arms locked to her sides then cleared her throat.

"That's quite enough of that," she said extracting herself form Lizzie's grip.

Bill thanked her and shook her hand. "You have no idea how much this means to my wife."

"I think I do," Phoenix vaguely replied. She told Lizzie her designated phone time. In between two and five Tuesday and Thursday. "I understand that Alan Spaulding is your grandfather?"

"Unfortunately," Lizzie groused.

"Be that as it may he's still your family. Do you object to my handling him?"

"Are you going to kill him?"

"That decision will be left entirely to him."

With that Phoenix left.

There was on more person to visit.

* * *

 

On her way to find Olivia Spencer she crossed over to Main Street and heard screaming.

"EMMA! EMMA STOP!"

She turned in the middle of the cross walk seeing a small girl run into the street.

"Fuck!" There was a car headed straight for her. And even if it stopped on time the F-150 behind it could collide with it and force it forward into the little girl. "Goddamnit!"

Phoenix ran full-tilt down the middle of the street. As she got closer she saw two women and a young man charge after the girl but they would be too late.

Digging just a little bit deeper Phoenix hurtled towards the girl legs pumping so fast she was almost a blur. She reached the girl two seconds after seeing her jump the curb.

"NO!" She heard voices scream.

She scooped her up and jumped into the air tucking the screaming child's body close and curling herself into a tight ball flipping over the car that hadn't managed to stop yet. On her way down she was pleased to see the driver of the F-150 swerve to his right narrowly missing the car in front of it. It freed up space for her to land sideways behind the car. It would be a tight fit and she'd end up getting nicked by the trucks front end. Probably on her left leg but she could deal with that.

Landing she felt the flesh of her left leg cut open but it wasn't so bad. She'd had MUCH worse. Quickly she checked the crying child and was satisfied to see not a scratch on her.

"Hey Emma."

Emma looked up at her in awe.

"Where are your wings?"

"Wings?"

"Aren't you an Angel?"

Phoenix chuckled. "No definitely not an Angel. Besides they don't have wings. Cherubim and Seraphim do but not Angels." Phoenix heard people approaching from the opposite side of the truck. She decided to keep the girl preoccupied and her mind off of the fact that she should be dead by now. "In fact Seraphim have six wings. A set to cover their eyes, a set to cover their mouths, and a set to cover their bodies. On the front and back of all six wings they have thousands of eyes. Cherubim only have four wings though. But they are very, very beautiful."

"Cool!" Emma's eyes shined in amazement.

"Very Cool."

No need to tell the kid she'd just described to her what the most famous fallen of all looked like before he went ape shit and became Satan.

"EMMA! EMMA!"

"Come on kid." Phoenix rose with Emma still safely in her grasp and hopped over the space in between the front of the truck and back of the car.

"Oh God!" the Latina woman exclaimed.

"Is she okay?" was the frantic question from the other woman.

Phoenix noted that the young man stood back; silent and shaking. He had guilt etched all over his face.

"It's okay. The little one is alright," Phoenix assured; her accent thicker than usual.

Emma looked at her funny.

Phoenix simply winked at her.

"Thank you!" both women said over and over again as she sat Emma down and they fussed over her.

Phoenix groaned realizing a crowd had gathered.

_I don't need this shit right now._

Both drivers rushed towards them.

"I'm so sorry she came out of nowhere."

"That SHIT was AWESOME! Did you see how she just flipped over the car?"

Phoenix shook her head then pinched the bridge of her nose.

_Fucking moron._

"Look seeing as how no one was hurt and no damage was done to any of your vehicles let's just write it off and move along."

"Yeah definitely." The car driver replied looking fearfully at Emma. Not only had he almost killed a kid. But THAT kid? No way did he want to be around if and when any Spauldings showed up.

He ran to his car and drove away.

The truck owner was still telling anyone who would listen how cool what had just happen was.

"I mean it was amazing. It was like BAM! All of a sudden she was just there."

Phoenix rolled her eyes and watched as a red headed woman approached who she guessed were the girl's mothers.

_Apparently this town digs the alt. lifestyle._

It was surprising to say the least.

"I can take her over to Company if you'd like - get a sundae in her while you talk to them," the read head said.

"Thanks Blake." the two women said still kissing and hugging all over the little girl. Phoenix felt a twinge in her gut from the sight and frowned.

The young man still stood away from them.

Before the woman named Blake could take Emma away Phoenix approached.

"Just one minute." She said surprising everyone. "Mind if I have a word with the little one?'

"No not at all," the other green-eyed woman said smiling at her.

Phoenix squatted to Emma's level and moved a stray hair from her eyes.

"That was pretty scary huh?"

"Yeah," Emma replied voice small and looking down at her shoes.

Phoenix gently lifted her chin. "The thing is Emma although I'm sure everyone is happy that you're alright; you shouldn't have run out into the street like that. I'm sure you're moms taught you better."

"Yes."

Olivia and Natalia stood amazed at how gentle this woman was being with their daughter while explaining how dangerous what she had done was.

"And I heard them calling after you to stop. You must always listen to your mother Emma. Even if you don't understand why she's telling you to do something…" Phoenix buried the emotion that threatened to show and cleared her throat. "The repercussions for not doing so could be much more terrible than you can imagine. Understand?"

"Yes." Emma nodded.

"Okay. Can I have a hug then?" Emma smiled and hugged her. Phoenix held her tightly for a moment and closed her eyes tight forcing the tears away.

Blake smiled at Phoenix and led the little girl away.

The young man walked up to the two women - said a quiet and shaky "I'm so sorry." on the back of a sob and ran away.

Both women shook their heads at his departure.

"Thank you again. I have no idea how you did it but you saved our little girl."

Phoenix brushed off the thanks. "It was nothing. I'm just glad no one got hurt."

"Except for you! Look at your leg," the Latina woman exclaimed.

_SHIT!_

Both women started yammering about going to the hospital.

_Fuck that!_

_Never trust doctors. Hospitals aren't safe._

"No really it's nothing I assure you."

They didn't listen but luckily for Phoenix they were distracted and turned their attention towards someone talking to them. It was for a split second. When they turned back around Phoenix was gone.

"Where the hell did she just go?" Olivia looked around confused.

"Um…I'm…not sure," Natalia answered.

They ignored the enthusiastic truck driver as he hopped in his truck still gushing over the woman's acrobatics and drove away.

They walked into Company and headed straight towards Emma who was seated with Blake.

They checked her over again. Blake left them alone for a moment.

"I'm sorry Mommy - Ma. I should 'a listened when you said stop." She started to cry again.

"It's okay sweetie. We'll talk about everything later," Natalia told her.

Emma knew that the talk would involve Rafe.

"But that lady was so cool." Emma beamed quickly finding a new hero. "Ma did you know that Angels don't have wings? Only Cellophane and Cheerybums do!"

Both of her mommies laughed.

"It's Seraphim and Cherubim honey. I did know that actually it's in the Bible." Natalia told her caught off guard with her daughter's abrupt change of subject.

Olivia looked completely lost.

"Yeah and Seraphim have six wings that cover their eyes, and mouth and body. They have eyes all over their wings. Are they like flies' eyes?"

"Eww!" Olivia grimaced.

Natalia laughed. "No honey their eyes aren't like flies…they're much prettier."

"Yeah that's what she said."

" Who said sweetie?" Olivia asked.

"That lady."

Olivia and Natalia exchanged looks.

"She was interesting," Natalia mused.

"What you going all gooey over that James Bond accent?" Olivia teased.

"No." Natalia laughed.

Emma laughed too.

"What's so funny Bean?"

"She was playing a joke on you Mommy…she didn't have an accent."

* * *

 

Phoenix jumped out of the bed of the parked truck and walked around to the front. She pulled out one of her special wipes and cleaned her blood off of the side of the grill. She the wipe on fire and watched as it quickly burned up.

* * *

 

Slamming into her motel room she dropped her sea bag on the bed and removed her ruined leathers.

"Just great." She frowned at her once favorite pair of leather pants.

She'd gotten them in Paris.

She went about the task of stitching up the large gash on her leg with tiny stitches and the procession of a practiced surgeon. She covered the wound in a special poultice and wrapped up her leg.

She had missed her window to meet with Ms. Spencer so now she was behind schedule.

A kid almost died on her dime.

Her favorite pants were ruined.

And she brought a lot of attention to herself.

She knew today was going to suck ass.

Phoenix wondered over to the desk preparing for another night of drinking whiskey and snorting coke.

_Happy Fucking Birthday!_

 TBC

 


	5. Jackass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Natalia come to an explosive understanding. Phoenix meets Ms. Spencer.

Last night had been hard. Olivia and Natalia had brought Emma home and after a quiet dinner talked to her about the almost accident and what she had heard Rafe say. Emma had pretty much made up her mind on the Rafe subject. If he didn't want to be apart of their family and wanted to hurt her mommies then good riddance.

Besides the lady she had recently met was WAY cooler.

It was Friday and they were all looking forward to the weekend. The girls saw Emma off to school and went back inside to enjoy the rest of breakfast before work.

"I think I'm still a little frazzled after last night," Natalia admitted as she sipped her coffee.

Olivia reached over and squeezed her hand. "I think we all are. If that woman hadn't shown up…" Olivia stopped – throat closing up and unable to finish. She didn't want to imagine the conversation they could be having right now.

"But she did. And I don't care what she said to Emma she was an Angel. Sent at the right time to the right place." Natalia had prayed for quite sometime last night thanking God for blessing them with a reprieve and sending the stranger to save her daughter.

"What she did was amazing. I didn't even notice her until she was already in the air with Emma…" She paused frowning over a thought.

"What is it?"

"Don't you find it a little odd that some woman no ones ever seen in town just showed up out of nowhere? Plus Emma said she didn't have an accent but she sounded pretty damn British to me." Olivia was getting more and more agitated at the thought of someone out there plotting against her and her family…again.

"Olivia…why can't we just accept this blessing for what it is instead of jumping to conclusions?"

Olivia cut her eyes at Natalia and smiled. "Fine. But if she turns out to be some lunatic out to kill us all don't say I didn't warn you," Olivia warned playfully.

Natalia stood and gathered their dishes. "Don't worry Princess I wont." She giggled and kissed Olivia on the top of her head. "Why don't you head on up and get dressed. I'll be up shortly."

Olivia got up and wrapped her arms around Natalia from behind while she stood at the sink. Natalia leaned back into the caress and hugged Olivia's arms to her. They stood there in silence for a few moments.

"I love you." Olivia said kissing Natalia's temple.

"I love you too." Olivia smiled then kissed the side of Natalia's head. Natalia gave her a playful smack on the ass as she walked away.

Olivia turned and wiggled her eyebrows at Natalia as she walked backwards out of the kitchen. "It's all fun and games till someone is naked and screaming my name."

Natalia laughed. "Someone is full of themselves."

"No but YOU could be." They both laughed as Olivia walked out.

* * *

 

"Still no answer?" Olivia looked over from the driver's seat at Natalia. Natalia shook her head and sighed after hanging up her phone.

"He won't answer any of my calls, won't respond to any of my text messages or voice-mails. Nothing. I just want to know that he's alright."

Olivia nodded her head. "Maybe you could talk to Frank and…" she trailed off as Natalia looked at her with an incredulous look on her face.

Natalia knew damn well that Olivia didn't want her talking to Frank. Not that she was trying to control Natalia it was just that Frank had become more and more difficult and Olivia didn't trust him alone with her. Besides Olivia wanted to be able to be there for Rafe he just wouldn't let her. She wanted to know how he was doing…she worried about him as much as she did Emma and Ava despite the fact that the man child hated her. Even still she would suck it up and let it go for Natalia. Her love knew all of this…and it pissed her off.

"I am so over this martyr act Olivia." Natalia sighed and looked out of her window.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Natalia? You want to know how your son is doing – he's living with Frank. It only makes sense that you would talk to him about Rafe."

"NO OLIVIA IT DOESN'T!" Natalia turned to her and shouted. Olivia swerved over to the side of the road and parked the car angry.

"Please –PLEASE explain to me what the FUCK your problem is Natalia because honestly I don't get it. Your son is living with Frank. He's the one Rafe is talking to. OBVIOUSLY Frank would have an idea of what's going on in Rafe's head!" Olivia half shouted half growled at Natalia.

"That's so not the point Olivia. I don't want to talk to Frank about anything let alone Rafe. He's OUR son whether he likes it or not and if I'll be discussing anything about him I'll do it with the same person I discuss my daughter with. WE should not be talking to anyone about our children except for EACH OTHER! That Olivia is my FUCKING PROBLEM!"

There was a short pause between the two of them. Their chests heaved with exertion and, their breaths were labored as they bore holes into each other with their eyes.

Olivia moved first.

They lunged at each other lips and tongues crashing together as Natalia wrapped her fingers in Olivia's hair. Olivia gripped Natalia's hip with her left hand and pulled her towards her by the back of the neck with her right. Panting, sighs, moans, and the passionate meeting of lips were the soundtrack to which they found an understanding. Then the kiss turned gentle; less demanding and more understanding as their hearts began to beat slower. They pulled apart and gazed into each others eyes.

"Have I ever told you how much I LOVE fighting with you?" Olivia asked her eyes twinkling. Natalia just smiled and shook her head before resting her forehead on Olivia's chest.

It was true no one could argue with Olivia they way Natalia could. They gave and took equally from one another and when it was all said and done they were better for it. Their friendship had started with arguing forcing them to respect each other more. The beginning of their relationship had fed off of it growing stronger and stronger with each spar.

No one had ever quite understood her the way Natalia did. None of her ex's had even come close to being able to communicate with her on such an intense level. It was like they had all come down from the Tower of Babel; her ex husbands spoke gibberish and she gobbledygook. Then she was left wondering around the wilderness trying to find someone to align herself with. A nation to call her own. Until she'd found Natalia. She spoke her language…it was as simple as that.

"Is that why you're always pushing my buttons?" Natalia asked leaning back to get a better look at her.

"Pretty much. Well that and you're hot as hell when you're pissed off," Olivia admitted. Natalia swatted her on the forearm.

"Just drive."

Olivia mock saluted her then pulled back onto the road.

"Quit speeding."

"Yes Ms. Daisy."

Natalia glared at her.

"You owe the swear jar too."

"So do you."

* * *

 

They arrived at The Beacon a little late due to their argument and subsequent make-out session. When they walked to the lobby they were quickly greeted by Greg who was bursting with energy.

"Ms. Spencer – Ms. Rivera thank God! We just received a phone call." He paused bouncing on his toes and seemingly ready to piss his pants.

"And…" Olivia hedged. It was too early to be dealing with Greg and his vast amount of personal issues.

"It was from Vaser Corp. The negotiations with The Hilton fell through so now they want to book their Spring Fundraiser with us!" He clapped his hands together and almost squealed with glee.

Both Olivia and Natalia's eyes went wide. Vaser Corporation was known for its lavish Spring Fundraiser that doubled as a party for its higher ups. They poured an obscene amount of money into it every year. Unfortunately for the hotels and convention centers that had housed it for the past four years they were very hard to please. Nothing was ever good enough for them. But if The Beacon could succeed in doing what the rest of those hotels could not…the implications would be momentous to their reputation…and their bottom line. The only problem was the event was to be held in approximately two weeks.

Olivia and Natalia got right down to business. Olivia barked a serious of quick orders to Greg about organizing a meeting with the staff for the next day. Natalia went to the kitchen to set up a separate meeting with its crew. Then afterwards arranged for a conference call with the fundraiser's organizer for the next day as well.

They met back up with one another an hour later outside of Olivia's office.

"We're going to be cutting it close but with the right amount of effort we can pull it off," Olivia assured Natalia.

"I hope so." Natalia looked nervous. Olivia was giving her a lot of responsibility with this one.

Olivia sensed Natalia's apprehension. "Don't worry you'll do great. You're my superhero remember?"

Natalia smiled gracing Olivia with the presence of her dimples.

"Thanks for the reminder Princess."

"No problem baby."

Olivia unlocked her office and ushered Natalia inside. When she switched on the light they saw the last person they would have ever expected.

Sitting stoically on Olivia's sofa was the woman who had saved Emma's life.

Phoenix stood up from her perch and frowned.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me._

These were the same women from yesterday. The same women she was hoping to avoid for the rest of her time in Springfield. Obviously it hadn't worked out as planned.

Then again things in her world rarely did.

Phoenix didn't even try to hide her surprise. "Well this is unexpected," she stated voice low and cautious.

Olivia frowned at her. There was that damn (possibly fake) accent again.

"What are you doing in my office?" Olivia asked her voice deceptively calm.

Natalia knew that voice well. It was the voice Olivia used right before she went off. Natalia quickly jumped in to intercept the impending explosion.

"Hi. I'm Natalia and this is Olivia. We were looking for you yesterday but you kind of disappeared on us."

Olivia looked at her like she had just lost her damn mind. Natalia ignored her.

"Yeah…I tend to do that," Phoenix replied.

"Is this about the accident? Did you need any information from us for your health insurance?"

Olivia and Natalia walked further into the room. Olivia closed the door behind them.

"How's the leg?" Olivia asked her suspicious of the woman's sudden appearance in their lives…again.

She didn't even look like she was hurt.

"I'm fine…on both accounts."

Natalia looked at her confused suddenly adapting Olivia's apprehension.

"Then why the hell are you in my office? How did you even get in here? The door was locked." Olivia tilted her head and arched an eyebrow at Phoenix.

Phoenix returned the gesture.

Had Natalia not been worried about what would happen in the next five minutes she would have found the exchange amusing.

All it did was piss Olivia off.

"Answers. NOW!"

Phoenix gave Olivia her envelope.

"What's this?"

"Answers."

Olivia and Natalia both eyed the large envelope wearily.

Phoenix sat back down on the coach and popped a toothpick into her mouth. She twirled it end over end with her tongue and looked at the0m. "You know you two are kinda hot together," she stated.

Olivia and Natalia looked at her completely thrown off guard.

"Um…"Natalia looked to Olivia for rescue.

"Put your damn eyes back into your head before I rip them out," Olivia warned.

Phoenix offered her a lazy smirk and put up her hands in mock surrender. "No problem. Merely stating a fact love."

Olivia glared at her.

Phoenix knew what she was doing. These people had been witness to her moment of weakness. She couldn't afford for them to believe her to be anything of the sort. She'd rather them hate her or at the very least be annoyed by her.

Natalia recognized the display for what it was immediately. She'd seen Olivia pull that shit enough to be able to spot it a mile away.

Olivia opened the envelope. Phoenix delivered her lines and gave Olivia her call time; 2 to 5 Friday and Saturday. Afterwards they were all left at a stalemate.

"What the hell makes you think you can standup to the likes of Alan Spaulding AND Edmund Winslow all on your own?" Olivia asked her.

"I've dealt with worse. These two are big fish in a little pond. There's a whole fucking ocean out there…filled with sharks." She was going for cocky now.

Natalia saw that too.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to need a little more assurance than that. I don't want my Nephew and Great-Niece getting screwed over because some cocky bitch says she can handle it."

"Olivia." Natalia admonished.

"No Natalia I'm serious. This whole situation is beyond dangerous and I don't like it one damn bit. I want to know without a shred of doubt that they'll be okay."

Natalia nodded her head in understanding. She'd want the same thing in Olivia's shoes.

Phoenix was tired of being questioned.

"Listen. I understand you have your reservations and all but keep the attitude to yourself. I've been doing this shit a long time and if anyone can get them out of this mess it's me. Don't stand there and act like you could do any better. They wouldn't have been running in the first fucking place if that were true." Phoenix had risen to her feet and was invading Olivia's personal space staring her straight in the eyes.

_J said she would be difficult but fuck if I have to deal with it!_

They glared at each other…neither backing down. Both clenched their fists.

Natalia stepped in between them.

"O-kay…why don't we all just…calm down…and think about this rationally." She placed a hand on each one of their stomachs and gave a slight push.

Both of their eyes slowly trailed from each other to Natalia their angry glares resting on her for a moment. Natalia didn't waver. Olivia stepped back first.

Phoenix continued to glare for a moment. She reached up and rubbed at something around her neck with her thumb and forefinger.

A reminder to be smart about striking too fast. Sometimes you only got one shot before everything was torn apart.

She let it drop and stepped back. Olivia and Natalia noted that she had a black necklace around her neck with what looked like two large black teeth dangling from it.

"No worries. I deal with a lot of difficult people in my job." Phoenix looked pointedly at Olivia. Olivia pulled a face at her.

"And what job would that be?" Olivia fired off.

"Being me," was Phoenix's flippant reply.

"Enough." Natalia glared at them both – the room went silent. "Good." Natalia gestured for both of them to sit down. They did. "So Phoenix…"

Olivia snorted.

"Problem?" Phoenix bristled.

"What the hell kind of name is Phoenix? You sure that job of yours doesn't involve a pole?"

"Why you looking to spice up your love life?"

"You know some people would mistake you for being a jackass."

"Occupational hazard I suppose."

Natalia slammed her hand down on Olivia's desk. Olivia jumped. Phoenix didn't.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up."

"Natalia..."

"No." Her tone brokered no argument.

Olivia huffed and sat back in the chair. Phoenix grinned at her.

"Bitch."

"I heard that." Natalia gave Olivia one last warning glance. "So Phoenix the letter says that you met Jonathan when you helped him and Sarah out of some trouble they'd gotten into…that isn't exactly specific."

"I doubt it would be. J was always pussyfooting around with the truth and trying to sugar coat shit for Sarah. I doubt he'd do anything less for you all."

Olivia was a bit intrigued. "Explain."

 

TBC

 


	6. Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Natalia find out how Phoenix met Jonathan and are given an offer they can't refuse.

_She was walking through a secluded area of the woods. It had been a long time since she'd merely walked anywhere._

_Trudged? Yes._

_Stumbled? Often._

_Dragged her sorry ass? Definitely._

_Ran like hell? All the damn time._

_But this was much better. Being able to just take a leisurely stroll and enjoy the beauty of the world around her was a gift that she would readily accept. It was nice being able to take a vacation from her life. Just being out here in the middle of nowhere knowing that no one was chasing after her brought a peace of mind that she hadn't had in a long time. Because the truth of the matter was that no matter what anyone else thought of her she wasn't a machine. She couldn't just keep going and going like some damn hyped up Energizer Bunny._

_Besides…she hated the color pink._

_She was tired. Run down and ragged. Life was taking its toll on her and she just needed a break. She wondered why it had taken her so long to come up with this plan in the first place. She knew it wouldn't last long and that sooner or later they would realize that she wasn't dead but until that happened she would bask._

_After some time she heard a series of quick pops in the distance that she knew to be the unmistakable sound of gun fire._

_**Shortest fucking vacation ever**._

_She ran towards the sound and once she was close enough hid behind a tree watching uninterested in the scene unfolding before her._

_There was a small cabin and in front of it a sedan was parked. On one side was a man with dark shaggy hair. He looked harried and frantic as he wielded two hand guns shooting over the hood of the car._

_Parked not to far across from him were two black SUV's being used as shields much in the same fashion as the sedan was being used by eight very big - very pissed-off looking guys._

_A stray bullet ricochet and came right towards her. She calmly moved her head out of the way and it hit the tree she was now standing near._

_She sighed._

_**I fucking hate guns.** They lacked finesse – a certain artistry if you will. She preferred weapons of the sharp and pointy variety. At least that way she knew she'd only end up killing who she'd meant to._

_Still the gun volleys went on; the men from both sides shouting obscenities at one another._

_**You sure did get yourself into some shit buddy,** she mused watching the one man show hold his own. He was doing a pretty good job; the only problem was there was no way he could continue to hold them off on his own for long. **Good luck with that,** she thought sarcastically preparing to turn and walk away._

_**Maybe I could go for a swim later.** _

_"DADDY!"_

_Phoenix whipped her head around at the sound. That was definitely a little girl's voice._

_"SARAH GET DOWN!" the man behind the sedan shouted. Phoenix looked around and saw a small dark head disappear from the front window of the cabin._

_"Goddamnit!" Phoenix sighed. Why did there have to be a kid?_

_She looked up to the sky and shook her head._

_**I can't get one break?** She paused as if she'd hear an answer. She didn't need to…there was only one thing to do. **Right.** She shrugged. **I'll get right on that.**_

_She ran around the opposite side of the cabin that was hidden by some bushes and waited for her opportunity._

_"If you mother-fuckers think for one second you're getting your hands on my kid you got another thing coming," Jonathan yelled shooting off another series of rounds._

_"Just give up Randal! You're ass aint getting out of here alive!" one of the men from the other team yelled back."_

_"FUCK YOU!"_

_That shout was quickly followed by an exclamation of pain. He had been shot in his left shoulder. He only had one gun now._

_"You look like you're in over your head."_

_Jonathan whipped around at the sound of the calm almost bored sounding voice._

_"What the fuck!" He popped his head up and shot off some more rounds only to dip back down after the guys from the other side returned the favor._

_He looked over at Phoenix in bewilderment. She was sitting on the ground next to him head resting on the side of his car the picture of relaxation. She pulled out what looked to be a homemade cigarette, lit it, and took a smoke._

_"Hey," she greeted him nonchalantly._

_He didn't know who this woman was but from the looks of her she was either bat shit crazy or a complete and total badass._

_She arched an eyebrow at him. "Both," she answered his unasked question._

_He popped up to shoot again…shots were fired back._

_One of those shots made its way threw the car. Phoenix heard its point of entry through the other side and scooted away from Jonathan a fraction of an inch and watched as it exited the car door from the space she had just occupied and hit a near by tree._

_"Idiots," she muttered. She popped up at the same time as Jonathan and launched one of her Tanto (throwing knife) with deadly accuracy. It hit one of the men across from them right in-between his eyes and he fell backwards to the ground with a loud thud. The other seven men froze for a moment and stared at his motionless body in wonder as blood oozed out from the wound where the knife was still buried to its hilt._

_Jonathan and Phoenix both ducked back down. She took another puff of her smoke._

_**My joints are fucking killing me. Maybe I should up the dosage.** _

_Jonathan stared at her mouth wide._

_"Phoenix," she introduced herself._

_"Jonathan."_

_"Is what you said true? That kid in there yours?"_

_"Yeah…my daughter. I don't know what they'll do with her if they get their hands on her. They might kill her…they'll definitely kill me." He gasped holding on to his left shoulder applying pressure to the wound. Blood seeped through his fingers and dripped down is arm. He was getting dizzy. That couldn't be good._

_Phoenix nodded her head finished her smoke and set the rest of it on fire. "Hang tight…I'll be right back."_

_Phoenix stood up and walked around the side of the car. The men from both sides looked at her in amazement. Jonathan looked on mute - eyes wide._

_**This bitch is insane!** _

_The opposition laughed. "Look he sent his girlfriend to negotiate."_

_"You think I could get my knife back? I'm kind of attached to it."_

_"Come and get it girlie," one of the men answered her- his voice dripped with suggestion._

_Phoenix rolled her eyes._

_"No problem."_

_What happened next could only be described as un-fucking-believable._

_Phoenix raised her right hand and reached behind her shoulder as she reached behind her back with her left and pulled two objects out of one of the hidden pockets in the rear of her backpack. She twirled them in her hands. The handles were black and shiny. With a flick of her wrists they opened like switch blades with a subtle clicking noise into twin Nata (machete)._

_She charged them full on and they opened fire. She dodged most of the bullets by ducking, side-stepping, or spinning out of the way. Others she deflected with a flick of her Nata. To Jonathan it was like watching a ballet – beautiful and ferocious in its intensity. Phoenix's body flowed like water her movements so smooth it was mesmerizing._

_Seconds later she was upon them._

_They didn't last very long._

_She took both of her Nata in her right hand and reached out with her left towards the gun of the first man she reached. With one fluid movement she dismantled it – the pieces fell useless to the ground…bullets littered the dirt. He looked at her in awe before he received a strong forward kick to his mid-section that sent him flying. She stepped under him as he was still in midair and impaled him through his back. Wrenching her Nata free she went back to her double wielding approach. Another dead body hit the ground behind her._

_The men were using glocks. She had counted the shots. The man she had just killed was the only one with bullets left in his clip._

_She wouldn't give the others a chance to reload._

_The remaining six were dumb enough try and take her. She supposed they thought their size would help them._

_It didn't._

_A punch was thrown at her. The fist went flying through the air – unattached to an arm._

_She was brutal. Breaking bones and severing limbs until there was one man standing. He looked at her wearily._

_She bent down and wiped the blood off of her blades and onto a dead man's jacket._

_"I'll make you a deal." She told him flicking her Tana shut and putting them away. "If you can hit me…make one tiny point of contact…just once. I'll let you live to fight another day." And she meant it._

_The thing about Phoenix was she never lied. She'd vowed to never do so again years ago._

_He was about six foot five and muscled up to the extreme. She figured he was about 245 pounds. After all muscle weighed more than fat. Phoenix was six feet even. She had a lean and slender body and weighed 180 pounds._

_The man smiled._

_Something else you should know about Phoenix was not only was her body well muscled in it's own right but she was way stronger than she looked._

_He charged her._

_Oh yeah and one more thing… Phoenix was fast as hell._

_She dipped down low out of the way of the man's too forceful unbalanced swing and swung out her leg. His momentum pitched him forward. Before he could go flying too far away from her and land flat on his face she grabbed him by a leg and an arm and swung him back and upwards over her head. She flipped him effortlessly and brought him back down._

_The last thing he saw was the clear blue sky above._

_The sound of his spinal chord snapping in two over her knee echoed off the trees._

_In her kneeling position she pushed him off of her and stood. There wasn't a drop of blood on her. She went to the first man down and pulled her Tanto from his head. She wiped the blood on his shirt. She walked as if she had not a care in the world back to Jonathan who was now standing in front of his car._

_His shoulder was bleeding heavily. She was sure he was on his way to bleeding to death. His right hand was shaking as he aimed his gun at her._

_"Who the fuck are you?" It was taking a lot of energy for him to even breathe at the moment but after witnessing that massacre he couldn't allow this stranger anywhere near his daughter._

_"I told you my names Phoenix." She put up her hands and slowly approached him._

_"Stay back," he warned her taking a step back himself._

_"Put down the gun." She advanced again._

_"I said stay back!"_

_He felt the blow before her saw her move…then nothing but blackness._

_Phoenix knelt over Jonathan's prone form and pinched the bridge of her nose._

_**What the hell have I gotten myself into now?** _

_She bent down and picked him up; cradling his body as if he weighed nothing at all. She walked up to the cabin and in._

_She saw the little girl scurry from under the table and look at her eyes wide and fearful. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at her daddy's seemingly lifeless body._

_"Hey Sarah." Phoenix's voice was low and gentle."You want to help me make daddy all better?"_

_Sarah seemed unsure at first. Sarah knew she wasn't supposed to trust strangers. She looked at Jonathan again and saw that his chest was moving up and down._

_That meant he was still breathing._

_"Okay."_

_When Jonathan woke up the first thing he realized was that he wasn't in the cabin…well at least not his. The second thing he noticed was that he could smell food cooking._

_He was lying on a bed with his shoulder bandaged up. Looking around he noticed both of his guns sitting on the night stand. He checked them._

_They were fully loaded and ready to go. The safety wasn't even on them._

_Sarah was nowhere in sight._

_Panicked he jumped up, grabbed his guns, and tip-toed out of the room._

_**That crazy bitch could be anywhere.** _

_"Sarah?" he whispered as he walked down a dark hallway towards the front of the cabin._

_He heard a voice coming from that direction. Then he heard a child giggle._

_Sarah._

_Cautiously he approached and rounded a corner. What he saw made no sense in comparison to what he'd witnessed earlier._

_Phoenix was sitting in a rocking chair with Sarah on her lap reading a book to the smiling child._

_"Run run run as fast as you can you can't catch me I'm The Stinky Cheese Man!" Phoenix exclaimed funny voice and all tickling Sarah._

_Sarah laughed and giggled under the assault._

_It was in that moment watching Phoenix laugh with his daughter that he realized how unbelievably beautiful she was. Her smile was luminescent and damn…she even had dimples._

_Phoenix knew Jonathan was awake. She had heard his subtle movements from the bedroom. She whispered into Sarah's ear._

_"Daddy is awake."_

_Sarah's eyes lit up as she turned searching for Jonathan. She spotted him head peaking around the corner. The little girl jumped from Phoenix's lap and ran to him._

_Jonathan knelt down and scooped her up hugging her close to him._

_He eyed Phoenix._

_She just sat there and looked at him face unreadable._

_"I'm glad you're okay daddy. Phoenix was reading one of her books to me," Sarah told him. "Are you hungry? She made food and I helped," She announced proudly._

_"You did huh? Well I bet it tastes good."_

_"Uh-huh." Sarah nodded her head and hugged her daddy again._

_Phoenix watched them hiding the lump in her throat._

_She missed that._

_Phoenix cleared her throat. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Surprisingly pretty good. I don't even feel the wound. What did you do to me?"_

_"Made it better." She stated simply._

_She got up and made Jonathan a plate._

_It was the best food he had ever tasted._

* * *

 

"It took us a while to get the hang of each other. But we both had Sarah's well being at heart. We came to an agreement of sorts. After that we became friends. I kept an eye on her when he came back here to check on his mother after the cancer scare."

Olivia and Natalia sat there stunned both ready to bolt from the room.

Olivia remembered her earlier words over breakfast. _"Fine. But if she turns out to be some lunatic out to kill us all don't say I didn't warn you."_

She spoke to Natalia under her breath. "I told you so."

Phoenix ignored her.

"So you…you just…killed them?" Natalia asked her voice a little shaky.

Phoenix scowled at her. "Would you have preferred I'd given them all blow jobs instead?"

Natalia and Olivia both frowned at her vulgarity.

"Look the world isn't a nice place okay? When you're in it you learn to do what's necessary to survive. There's no time for niceties."

"I've been out in the world Phoenix. I was alone with a child at sixteen."

"It wasn't my world. You see in my world you don't take a shit without being on high alert with a weapon in both hands. The places I've been make the WORST part of America look like a fucking amusement park. It's either you or them. I choose me…EVERY time." Phoenix was speaking as though there was nothing at all strange about the things she was saying. It was what it was.

Olivia couldn't believe that her nephew had trusted this fucking lunatic alone with her niece. She was going to kill him if and when he ever made it back home.

"Understand something…I don't attack people. Everything I do is in the name of self-defense and protection. It's not like I'm running around killing people for shits and giggles. Either I've been attacked or someone else was. Either way you die at my hand…your ass deserved it."

Olivia and Natalia just stared at her.

Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Look there's no point in you two pretending that you don't know me because what happened yesterday was pretty public. But if you do see me around town that's the ONLY connection we have to each other got it?"

They nodded their heads.

"Good and if anyone comes asking questions. How you know me? Where I am? Or gives you a description of me you play dumb. Make sure you let them know that you don't know me. I saved your kid. That's it. You don't know where I am or why I'm here," Phoenix stressed.

"Trying to cover your ass?" Olivia asked.

"Yours."

They both looked startled by that.

"I'll need your permission to enter a few of your guest's rooms as well."

"Why?" both women asked. Natalia curious - Olivia pissed.

Phoenix stood up and came around to the front of Olivia's desk. She pushed her computer and other things back a little clearing out space. She pulled an almost paper thin rectangular object from her backpack and placed it down.

Olivia and Natalia watched transfixed as she opened and unfolded this piece or that until a black lop top with three screens was revealed to them. Olivia noted that there was no logo or brand visible on any part of it.

Phoenix opened up her Net Program showing an aerial view of the city. She clicked away at a few buttons and a blue net overlaid it. Green dots began to pop up all over the screens. Both Olivia and Natalia noticed a small concentration of red dots as well.

"You see those green dots?"

"Yes."

"Those are all the cameras that were set up by Edmund Winslow. I'm guessing he did it when he was back here pretending to be all reformed."

"Shit." Olivia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What's wrong?" Natalia asked her rubbing Olivia's thigh.

Phoenix watched their interaction with a spark of interest.

"I should have known he was faking it. Damnit! The whole time he was out there doing that." She gestured towards the screens. "I was getting drunk and playing Rock Band with the bastard."

"Rock Band?" Phoenix's face scrunched up in confusion.

"The video game. You know you play with controllers that look like instruments like you're in a band," Olivia tried to explain. Natalia smirked at her.

Her Princess was such a kid.

"Um…no never heard of it," Phoenix replied sounding a little embarrassed. "I prefer to play actual instruments."

_Shit! Why did I just say that?_

Both women looked at her surprised.

"Anyway I've been tracking all the signals for the cameras. I have a few programs running…" She pulled up a program running through a various amount of numbers that looked like something from the Matrix to them. "Soon I should know where their transmitting to. It'll lead me back to his servers. I'll be able to destroy whatever he has on anyone in town. He's too smug to have back ups. Look." She pointed to a spot on the map and zoomed in on the Beacon. "There are a number of cameras here. Surprisingly enough there are none in your suite or offices. There aren't any at The Farm House either." She added.

Neither woman knew how they felt about this person knowing where they lived.

"The cameras are in these rooms." She clicked on one of the dots. A video of Josh sitting in his suite on the phone came up. She clicked on another dot and a video of Dinah and Shayne kissing near the door way came up. She clicked on another and Blake's room popped up but she wasn't in it.

"They're everywhere. I've already disabled the ones out at Cross Creek. I could take down the whole network but I don't want to alert Winslow. They have to come down in small groups so that by the time he realizes what's going on it will be too late for him to do anything about it."

"Good plan," Olivia conceded.

Both Natalia and Phoenix looked at her strangely.

"What? I can give credit where credit is due." She sounded insulted.

"How are you doing all of this?" Natalia found it all fascinating.

"Global positioning satellites and whatever else I want to hack into. If I get caught I'll be in some trouble but hey what the Pentagon doesn't know won't hurt 'em right?"

Olivia just laughed. Natalia frowned at Phoenix.

Phoenix didn't like the disapproving look. It made her feel nervous for reasons she didn't want to acknowledge at the moment.

"Look it's not like I'm stealing or anything. I use their signals and in exchange I plant information they don't have or other wise couldn't get into their files. It's a win-win situation."

Olivia felt smug at that point. "Why would a Brit care so much about America's intelligence system?"

Phoenix smirked at her. The jig was up.

"Who said I was British?" she asked – sans accent.

"You did," Olivia and Natalia accused.

"You assumed I was British I never said that I was. I don't lie."

"Yeah right." Olivia was skeptical.

"I don't…ever."

"This is nice and all for you know the Edmund situation but what about Alan? He's difficult but he's still our children's grandfather," Natalia pointed out. The man was a bastard but she didn't want him dead.

Phoenix looked the two women over and smirked. "Keeping it in the family huh?"

"Bite me," Olivia told her.

Phoenix leaned back and checked out Olivia's ass. "My pleasure." Phoenix leered at her and winked.

Natalia didn't like that too much.

Phoenix noticed and backed away.

"No worries. I'm not into closet cases."

Natalia and Olivia looked offended.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. As a matter of fact I think I'll keep it right here." She tapped her head. "And reflect upon it later…when I'm alone…in the dark." Now she was just teasing them.

"Will you shut the fuck up already?" Olivia was tired of this.

Phoenix smirked again. "Other than the permission to enter those rooms I'll need you to cooperate with me on something else. A way to muzzle Mr. Spaulding. I'll be leaving his destiny up to him. His decisions will decide whether or not he lives or dies"

"What do you need?"

"For you to sell me your and Emma's stock in Spaulding Enterprises." Phoenix looked over at Natalia. "Your son's as well."

"Hell no!" Olivia shouted. She was holding onto her own stock for any leverage purposes should the need ever arise. Emma's was part of her legacy. And Rafe would need his should he ever need any major financial support.

"I will pay you well over more than it's worth and I'll even give it back when I'm done," Phoenix assured. "The worst thing that could happen is you'd end up owning Spaulding lock stock and barrel. You won't need the stock after I'm done anyway. Mr. Spaulding will either be as harmless as a fluffy little bunny or dead."

Olivia liked the sound of that.

TBC


	7. Heat Rises Fire Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia finally speaks to her nephew and ends up with more questions than answers. Alan is tested.

"Aunty O!" Jonathan's enthusiastic voice boomed through the other line.

Olivia smiled at the sound. He sounded good – happy even.

"Well if it isn't my hot-little-mess. How are you…where are you?"

"We're good enjoying all of the interesting things around us," he answered vaguely. "As for where we are I honestly have no clue." He laughed.

It was four thirty. Olivia had been in her office for some time contemplating what she had just done. She'd sold Phoenix her stock and Emma's and Natalia had done the same with Rafe's. Granted they had been compensated WAY more than expected she was hoping she hadn't ended up shooting herself in the foot with this one. She had gone over paperwork. Coordinated some more with various staff about the upcoming fundraiser and sat contemplating the conundrum that was Phoenix. Natalia had been in and out talking to her about business, her son's new found fortune, and what they thought Phoenix could get up to with those stocks in her possession.

During that time her secret cell phone had rung.

"You don't know where you are?" Olivia asked slowly. Her nephew was so strange.

"Well I have a general idea."

"And that is?"

"Japan."

"What? How the hell did you get in Japan without being stopped?"

"Ch…Phoenix flew us over. She has some contacts down in Columbia that let us borrow a plane." He sounded nervous after his almost slip up. "It was pretty cool she taught me how to land. Apparently that's something one should know just in case something happens to the pilots." He was mocking the sound of Phoenix's voice towards the end.

Olivia caught his little slip up. _So Phoenix isn't even her real name. But she said she doesn't lie and for some reason I believe her._

Olivia thought about what he had just said. "Contacts…in Columbia…let you borrow a plane? Are these contacts drug smugglers Jonathan?" she questioned slowly.

"Yes," Jonathan answered mocking his aunt's tone.

_She kills people at will. Hacks into the Pentagon. Is seriously loaded. Likes to fake accents. Is insufferable. Walks around wearing an entire cow. Flies planes AND hangs out with drug smugglers. And apparently has a soft spot for kids. What the hell is going on?_

Olivia could feel a headache coming on.

"Look it's cool we flew so low under the radar we weren't even on it. She has some program that jams the tracking systems and satellites. Even if someone had been looking for that plane they would have never seen it," He assured her.

Olivia didn't want to get into this with him. What was done was done and the most important part was that they were safe.

"Talk to me…tell me what's been going on with you."

They talked for quite some time Jonathan regaling her with stories of his exploits and Sarah the "crazy woman". Olivia told him about how things were going in Springfield. She told him of her relationship with Natalia which surprised Jonathan to say the least but he took it in stride and congratulated her. She even explained the Rafe situation which was something Jonathan wasn't too happy about. But he knew exactly how to fix that problem. He kept it to himself though. She also told him how Emma was doing; she didn't fail to mention the almost accident.

There was a short pause after she had finished explaining it to him. "YES!" he suddenly shouted and laughed with glee.

"Please don't tell me you're celebrating my child's near demise."

"No, no of course not it's just…God this is exactly the break I've been looking for." He sounded down right giddy. "It's also one of the reasons why I'm calling. You have to convince Phoenix to stay in Springfield. I don't care what you have to do. I know she can be a little scary BELIEVE me I know. But I need you to get her to stay at least until we get back. And I know that if anyone can pull it off it's you."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"She needs it Aunty O." His voice sounded desperate and was laden with sadness. " But more importantly she deserves it. You have no idea what she's been through. She should honestly be dead 1000 times over," he explained.

"I don't know John this a little out of my league." She was loathing admitting it but there was too many things going on with that woman.

"Please?" he begged her. "If she leaves I know we'll never see her again. I keep trying to get her to say that she won't disappear because her word is as good as gold but she always side steps me. I'm scared for her…she's either going to end up murdered…" He sounded a little chocked up "Or worse…I think she's close to giving up. I can't lose my best friend…not like that…not again." He could feel it. Living her life was too much to ask of anyone. Every day he was with her he had seen it. Her shoulders seemed to hold more weight and her eyes grew more dimmed with each passing day. She was close to her breaking point.

Olivia was more than surprised to hear her nephew speaking this way about anyone let alone that tiresome woman. Phoenix's situation must have been pretty bad for him to feel so strongly about it. Not to mention the way he had been since Tammy died. She didn't think he could take losing someone else so tragically. Olivia sighed not liking what was about to come out of her mouth. "I'll see what I can do."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" he shouted. "THANK YOU!" Olivia heard someone shush him in the back ground. "Sorry…uh…wa…watashi wa…shazai. (I apologize)"

Olivia frowned, pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it funny.

"Sorry about that. Listen, I can give you a few hints on how to deal with her but I can't get too much into detail because she made me promise."

"Okay." This decision was sounding dumber and dumber by the second.

"She's a hard ass to say the least and she's smart as hell so you have to stay on your toes with her. You'll find yourself having a conversation with her about one thing only to find out she's been leading you to another the entire time. She thinks differently than everyone else around her and she'll use that to her advantage. If you find yourself in an argument with her and she gets all scary looking don't back down she respects that. She'll never hurt you unless you try to hurt her so don't be intimidated; just stand your ground. The thing that happened with Emma is your way in. She doesn't trust grownups – adults not for one second but she loves kids. If she has one weakness it's that. I'm not telling you to use Emma but she's a sucker for the guilt trip. Also even while she's out there helping she'll want you to hate her. She wants the world to see her the way she sees herself. She doesn't like for people to get too close…" He paused. "But once you're in you're in and she'll do anything possible to help you in anyway she can. You'll know when you're in. She won't say anything or really act any differently at first but there will be subtle hints. The one thing you'll want to look out for is her sniffing the air when you're around. She has this weird thing with her nose. Once she gets your scent in her head you're in her heart and there's no going back."

"You do realize how ridiculous this all sounds right?"

"Yeah believe me I do but I'm telling you she's worth it. I do have to warn you though just in case you're ever around her when it happens. If she ever gets a whiff of a certain scent…pauses for a moment…and gets the scariest fucking look on her face you back away. There might also be a low rumbling sound coming from the pit of her stomach kind of like a growl. Then again she usually does that when she's really pissed off and annoyed anyway. She won't hurt you but she'll go after it like a shark with blood in the water."

"What scent?" _  
_

_This is by far the dumbest and craziest shit I have ever gotten myself into._

"Demon." Jonathan growled out the word in a way that sent chills down Olivia's spine.

"Demon? What the fuck are you on Jonathan?"

"I'm serious Aunt Liv." His voice was hard and warning. "She does anything like that you get as far away from her and the area as possible because she will hunt it down and you don't want to see what she'll do to it."

"And what do these demons look like Jonathan?" she asked him skeptical and exasperated. She sounded like she was placating a child; entertaining their over imaginative stories.

"Like everyone else. The mailman. The people that live down the street. A senator. A judge. The guy next to you on the treadmill at the gym. The woman who does your dry cleaning."

Olivia frowned at what Jonathan was saying…and at what he wasn't. He was dead serious and she knew it.

"I haven't been able to stop her from attacking once. Part of me doesn't even want to…" He trailed off not knowing whether or not he should feel guilty for that. "I get that I'm asking a lot of you – more than you even realize but this is just too important."

"I said I'll think about it Jonathan if what you're saying is true I'll have to talk it over with Natalia."

Jonathan's mood changed swiftly and Olivia could hear his big cheesy grin through the phone. "Since when does Olivia Spencer confer with the person she's in a relationship with?" He teased knowing that this was really it for his aunt.

"Since I met her," was Olivia's answer. Those simple words spoke volumes to Jonathan.

"I'm happy for you Aunty. Listen I gotta go the locals are getting anxious." He laughed. "I'll call you next week."

"I'll talk to you then sweetie. Be safe."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

The line went dead.

Olivia sat in silence for long moments contemplating whether or not she should even be considering getting herself involved in this Phoenix woman's life. Because it wasn't just herself she was putting on the line anymore. She had a family of her own to think about. Everything about this situation just felt wrong. Like there was something she just wasn't getting. Why did Jonathan care so much? The woman was obviously gay so he couldn't be involved with her.

But something in the pit of her stomach told her that this was one of those risks she just _had_ to take.

* * *

 

The Spaulding mansion was beautiful in the early light of the moon. It stood strong against the backdrop of billions of tiny stars. The lawns even for this time of season were well cut and groomed. The back gardens went on for what looked like miles in preparation for spring.

It was amongst these grounds a dark figure moved like a wrath in the night. There were armed guards stationed everywhere but they were easily dispatched. They'd be out cold for just enough time for the figure to do its business and leave with no problem.

The security system was taken out next and with ease. I few taps of some buttons and they were down. Camera's freeze framed, locks to secret passageways disengaged, alarms turned idle, and the mansion became an open target.

The figure climbed up the west wall and onto a balcony. It let itself in through the heavy glass doors. There was only one way to get to the hidden study; the figure's surprisingly willing accomplice had warned. It had been arranged for the mansion's staff to have the night off. And its occupants were to be gone for the beginning of the night…all except for one.

It was that person the dark figure was to wait in the secret study for.

There was a conversation to be had.

Alan Spaulding arrived home at around six in the evening. He huffed at the realization that no one was home. They were off trying to be a family without him again. Phillip and his sudden reappearance in all their lives were to blame for that. He wasn't worried though. No he would see his family back under his control again.

Right where they belonged.

He went upstairs, to his bedroom then into his closet where a secret panel was hidden behind a long rack of his most expensive suites. He pushed it open and walked down the short passageway to his study. As he walked he read the report sent to him by one of his men.

Randal had disappeared off of the face of the earth and no one could find him. There hadn't been any sightings. No blips on the radar whatsoever. Alan would have been fine with that…the only thing was his granddaughter had disappeared with him.

He opened the heavy wooden door to his study and walked into the pitch black room without turning on the over head light. He walked the well known path to his desk and sat down.

He never even noticed the fiery red eyes watching him from the other side of the room.

Alan switched on his desk lamp illuminating the room in a dull muted glow. He continued to pour over the report.

"Where are you?" he questioned out loud. He was angry to say the least. He wanted Sarah back in the Spaulding fold…back where she belonged. Then once he had her Lizzie would quickly fall in line. From there all the pieces would begin to click back into place.

Alan reached over and poured himself some scotch. He took a sip savoring the smooth taste and warming as it traveled down his throat to settle in his stomach.

There was a single flower sitting on his desk next to the liquor decanter. A black Monk-hood; if one knew the language of flower's they would know it to mean beware or that a deadly foe was near.

He didn't notice it.

The dark, cloaked figure turned its attention to the painting on the wall across from the arm of the sofa it was sitting on. "Napoleon at the Saint-Bernard Pass" painted by Jacques-Louis David was mounted proudly on the wall. It was very clear at first glance that it was not merely a print but the actual original first Versailles version. The history of that painting being passed down by Napoleon's older brother Joseph to his descendants was well known.

What this painting represented to the man who now owned it was no mystery.

The figure finally spoke.

"Nice painting."

Alan nearly jumped out of his seat. He snapped his head to the left and saw a figure hidden by a long black hooded cloak sitting on the arm of his sofa. He reached for the phone on his desk. A bo-shuriken (throwing dart) stopped him and pinned the cuff of his jacket to the desk. Alan snapped his head to look at the intruder. Their arm was outstretched in his direction fingers held in a curious pose. They didn't turn to look at him.

"Napoleon Bonaparte was a tyrant," the intruder stated.

It was the sound of the intruder's voice that kept Alan unmoving. It was deep so deep it in fact that it seemed to echo in on itself. Yet it was calming in a perverse sort of way. The smooth seductive tenor lulled him into what he knew to be a false sense of security. The sound alone was so captivating it caused a stirring in his pants. Alan was hearing what he could only describe as a Siren's call. The fact that the voice could not be distinguished as definitively male or female wasn't even on his mind.

The dark figure slowly turned its head.

Alan felt his heart stop then begin to beat in double time at what was staring unwavering back at him.

The face of a black dragon ferocious and hard in feature peaking out from beneath a dark hood looked so real he couldn't convince himself that it was merely a mask.

But it was the eyes that captivated him.

The pupils were wide and so black that it was like starring into an infinite abyss. The irises were a deep menacing red that as Alan watched in morbid fascination flickered and danced like a raging inferno.

"Hello Alan."

His Adam's apple bobbed noticeably in his throat as he audibly gulped.

The figure turned its body to face him full on.

"There's hell to pay." There was a dramatic pause for effect. "I've come to collect."

* * *

 

"It's not that funny." Olivia groused from her seat ass firmly planted on the ice.

Natalia stood over her feet sure in their skates doubled over in laughter. She stood up straight and tried to keep a straight face. She nodded her head and raised her hand with her thumb and forefinger mere inches apart. "A little bit."

"Yeah, yeah. Help me up?" Olivia pouted two gloved hands held up towards Natalia.

Natalia pouted her lips back at her. "Come on Princess." Natalia pulled Olivia up from the ice and helped her to straighten herself out. "I thought you said you could skate?" Natalia teased her.

"I can…you're ass distracted me," Olivia admitted.

Natalia just laughed at her.

They were having a night out at the skating rink. Emma was at home safe and tucked away being watched over by Jane so that the girls could get some time to themselves to have a normal date for once and just have fun. The night had been going pretty well including Olivia's recent tumble. They'd skated together holding hands and laughed as they joked around and attempted to pull off some simple tricks on the ice. Neither of them was anywhere close to being Olympic material.

Olivia was keeping her conversation earlier with Jonathan under wraps. Tonight was about being stress free and enjoying each other. She'd talk to Natalia about the whole thing tomorrow.

They skated for a little while longer. Olivia often found herself distracted by Natalia's sheer presence let alone her beauty. Every time she looked over and smiled at her showcasing white teeth and deep dimples Olivia did the unthinkable, and fell deeper in love.

After some time they both took their leave of the ice.

"Hungry?" Natalia asked Olivia with a hint of suggestion in her voice as they both took off their skates.

Olivia grinned at Natalia green eyes smoldering. "Starving."

* * *

 

"You're a very wealthy man Alan." A gentle hand rubbed at the soft material of the twenty-thousand dollar sofa. "More wealthy than most…on more than one account. Yet you do not appreciate it."

The figure rose and stood. Its presence seeming to encompass the entire room. All of the energy shifted and seemed to flow towards it. The mood that was generated from just one move by the figure was one of stifling fear and intimidation. Suddenly the room was too hot. Alan could barely breathe and he began to sweat. He tugged at the knot of his tie.

The figure took a step closer.

Alan reached for the gun hidden under the desk and turned it on the person.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but you will not take one more step towards me," he warned voice strong and defiant. He would have been more convincing had his hand not been shaking so hard that the gun rattled in his grasp.

The figure stepped closer.

A shot rang out.

In one swift movement the figure threw its hand towards the floor and a subtle pop was heard. Smoke thick and black filled the room and floated about in large wisps seductive in their churning. Alan couldn't see a foot in front of his own face.

The desk lamp went out.

He felt the gun quickly wrenched from his grasp.

The over head lights turned on bathing the room and everything it touched in a dim sickly red light.

Alan looked around scared shitless unable to find his tormentor.

He heard a small noise behind him and leaned back in his chair too afraid to do anything else.

Black hands crept over the top of his plush brown leather chair taking it firmly in their grasp.

Suddenly that angry dragon's face appeared at his right side.

Alan screamed.

"Boo," the figure whispered.

* * *

 

Olivia was pretty damn pleased with herself. Natalia couldn't take her eyes off of the display across the table from her. They were sitting in a dimly lit restaurant after eating dinner and were now on desert. Olivia was licking the sinfully decadent concoction of chocolate cheese cake from her fork.

"Did you want to taste?" Olivia asked Natalia her voice surprisingly light but still low.

"Yeah." Natalia's voice was breathy and needy. Her hand rested at the nape of her neck and her brown eyes were so dark they were nearly black with desire. She licked her lips and slowly drug her eyes away from Olivia's lips to her eyes. They were doing that smoldering thing again.

Natalia felt her center clinch.

"I think we should go home now."

* * *

 

Alan sat shaking moments away from simultaneously pissing and shitting his pants as the figure came around the back of his chair and casually pushed his glass of scotch out of the way then sat on the edge of his desk. It picked up the bo-shuriken waved its hand and the dart was gone. It leaned forward face mere inches from his.

A low growl emitted from the pits of the cloaked figures stomach. A puff of black smoke blew forth from its nose and directly into his face. The sound of the figures breathing sounded animalistic. Just like a dragon. Alan began to feel his world tilt on its axis. Everything in the room seemed to be pulsing and beating with life as it jumped in his vision. The figure sitting in front of him didn't move. It sat stationary amongst the subtle chaos that had sprung to life inside of the room. His ears worked perfectly though. His hearing was sharper – clearer than he could ever remember it being.

"Consider this your warning Alan. Learn to appreciate the things you have. Stop reaching out and taking what doesn't belong to you – what belongs to no one."

Alan felt his stomach lurch. He was getting hotter. The room was beginning to feel like a sauna.

"This is your chance to do the right thing." The figure picked up the report Alan had been reading and looked it over.

Alan heard the sounds of a gently blowing coming from the dragon's mouth. Fire licked at the pages until it was consumed. The slight flaming remainders fell on to his lap. He quickly patted them out.

"This is you're chance to become a good man and make up for all the evil you have done," the voice continued. "You will only be given two freebies Alan. But when strike three comes." The cloaked figure leaned in closer its cold wet nose touching to Alan's.

Alan saw the flames in its eyes jump and rage stronger – faster.

"You're out." Alan gulped the figure leaned back and crossed its arms. "From this point on you are a model citizen. You enjoy the simple things in life. You will stop to smell the roses. Because if you so much as sneeze without covering your mouth. A chance will be taken from you." The figure leaned back again and growled louder. Black smoke plumed from its nostrils and twisted into the air. "And I will take away one of the three things you love the most. The way you have taken things from the people who didn't deserve your cruelty. You don't want to strike out Alan. Because if you do you'll be seeing me again."

The room grew hotter the red lights dimmed and Alan watched horrified as the dragon's eyes turned to slits – cat like in nature and the flames licked higher. Suddenly the room was alive with the sounds of a raging inferno burning. The dragon roared a great and terrible roar that shook Alan to his very soul. "You don't want that do you!" the black dragon yelled as it slowly came towards him. Fire poured lazily from its mouth. Alan grew dizzy.

The world went black.

Alan's body slumped back in his chair.

The figure quickly hopped up from its perch and flew around the room performing various tasks.

The over head light's bulbs were switched back to plane white ones. A remote device was removed from the room's light dimmer. The scotch that had been tampered with was poured out from the decanter and into the sink at the bar by the window followed by the scotch in Alan's glass. It was all replaced with a clean batch. A sound device was removed from the bottom of Alan's chair.

A few items were placed in front of Alan on his desk. The black monkhood flower was placed on top of them. A black scroll was tacked to the door.

The cloaked figure slipped from the mansion. The alarms were turned back on. Guards woke up feeling chagrined for having fallen asleep on the job.

If the passengers in the small group of cars that had driven up the driveway had looked towards the north fence as they drove by they would have seen a dark figure vault over it. They would have written it off as a mere trick of the moonlight and the shadows cast off by the nearby trees.

But they didn't notice.

* * *

 

Olivia and Natalia burst into their room at the farmhouse tangled in each other's arms their lips crashing passionately as their tongues danced seductively against one another.

Jane had quickly been sent home on their arrival.

Hands roamed under shirts, tangled in wildly flowing hair, gathered greedy handfuls of firm round flesh from both front and back.

Clothes littered the floor in their wake as they advanced towards the bed.

They fell back onto it. Natalia on the bottom scooting backwards with Olivia following after her. She had no choice her lips seemed to be permanently attached to their mate's.

They were both soon naked and revealing in the awe of the others soft and satiny smooth skin.

"Oh God," someone moaned into the darkness of the room.

Lips and teeth trailed down the chord of a strong long neck then sucked.

Brown eyes tracked the outline of ample breasts in the moonlight streaming through the window. Lips soon followed peppering them with kisses and suckling at a hard nipple that would praise the attention if only it had a mouth.

Hands grew boulder and dipped into warm silky wetness.

"Olivia," Natalia moaned.

They had recently returned home. But the night had just begun.

* * *

 

Alan woke up in his study. The desk lamp was on.

He snapped his head from left to right looking for the black dragon. It was nowhere to be found. He sat down at his desk rubbing his eyes and groaning. He reached under his desk and found his gun still hidden where it normally was.

That was one mind fuck of a dream.

He blindly reached for his scotch.

His hand encountered something else instead.

He opened his eyes to the sight of a black flower on top of a line of pictures.

The smiling faces of Tammy and Coop stared back at him.

His eyes went wide.

There were folders underneath the pictures. One with information on the family of the man who had taken his place in the war. One filled with lists regaling all of his terrible deeds. And a list filled with names of the people whose deaths he was responsible for.

He looked up to see a black scroll tacked to the back of his door.

He hopped up and went to read it.

The words, "You've been warned Alan. Do the right thing," were written in an elegant script with gold ink. Under it were three gold boxes.

One to be checked off for each strike.

* * *

 

Across town Phoenix put away her gear laughing in her motel room

She looked down into the smoldering gaze of the black dragon.

"I fucking love this mask." She chuckled. "I think I deserve a celebratory drink after that performance. She grabbed her backpack and walked out the door. "I did Kumamoto Sensei proud today." She locked the door behind her. "What good bars are around here anyway?" She asked still chuckling into the night.

 

TBC

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone currently reading. Don't be afraid to comment or I'm going to think you're not interested. Also I missed two updates. If it's Tuesday and you don't see a new posting, shoot me a line because I probably forgot.


End file.
